What I Like About You
by ottertheelephante
Summary: Chapter 16 added Jul 5! Gordo wishes he could be liked by Lizzie. He thinks she likes Ethan and he wishes to be Ethan, but it all backfires when he realizes she no longer likes Ethan and Gordo and Ethan switch places. She now likes Gordo.LG please rr
1. Math Class

***This idea came to me a few months ago, and I started writing it, but then decided I should focus on other things because of the summer. Well, the summer is over now, and my friend, piacere read this and convinced me that I should continue this idea. I don't think it's been used before, but if it has, I am incredibly sorry.***  
  
***I do not own Lizzie McGuire***  
  
***Summary: Gordo thinks Ethan has it all, but what if all he really wanted was not at all what he wanted; he had what he wanted to begin with. Gordo wishes he could be liked by Lizzie she likes Ethan, and wishes to be Ethan, but it all backfires. The lesson here is, be careful what you wish for, for it might be what you get. L/G***  
  
***Everyone is fifteen/sixteen***  
  
What I Like About You  
  
Chapter One  
  
Math Class  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"So, class, can anyone tell me the definition of a variable?" Mr. Fowler, our Algebra II teacher asked. He looked directly at Ethan, who was trying to balance his pencil on the table. "Ethan?"   
  
Ethan looked up and his pencil fell. "Yeah, Mr. F?" He answered.  
  
Mr. Fowler sighed. "What is a variable?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Ethan said, giving a blank look, "A mathematical word?"  
  
Mr. Fowler nodded his head, "Yes, Ethan, that is correct. Care to be more specific?"  
  
"Um, no?" Ethan said.  
  
"Okay, anyone else want to take a stab at the definition?"  
  
I raised my hand. "Ahh! David! What is a variable?" he asked, looking pleased.  
  
"A variable is a symbol or a letter that takes the place of an unknown number in an equation," I said.  
  
"Very good!" Mr. Fowler explained. "Does that make sense, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan scratched his head, "Uh, I guess."   
  
Mr. Fowler let out a huge sigh and said, "see me during tutorial, then?"  
  
"As always, Mr. owler to the F!" he said and smiled and put his thumbs up. Somehow Ethan missed the part of growing up where you were supposed to MATURE! I can't believe that he is popular. If that is popular, I am proud to say I am unpopular.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone shot up from their seats and gathered their things. The best thing about math was that is was the last class of the day.  
  
"Lizzie, can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Fowler asked. I looked at Lizzie, who looked confused.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said as she put her backpack on her back, "What is it?"   
  
I went out into the hallway and waited for her. I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Lizzie? You have had tutoring experience in the past, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," I heard her say.  
  
"How would you like the opportunity to tutor again?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said, not sounding particularly excited about it.  
  
"Good, because in case you couldn't notice, Ethan isn't working up to his caliber, and I noticed you and him share a free period," Mr. Fowler said.   
  
Oh, great. She gets to spend even more time with Ethan Craft. I honestly don't know what she sees in him. I thought maybe it was a stage, but it has yet to leave. Unfortunately, Lizzie would agree to help the helpless, like Ethan.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said.  
  
See what I mean?   
  
"Good! You will get extra credit, of course. All you have to do is work with him for about thirty minutes each day at math."  
  
"Okay. When do I start?"  
  
"I can get you started as soon as you want. The sooner the better! I would hate to fail Ethan," he said.  
  
"Um, okay. I guess we can start Monday?" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Monday is good. Thanks! Have a good weekend!" Mr. Fowler said.  
  
"You too!" Lizzie said and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
This caused Lizzie to jump, "Oh, Gordo! You scared me! I guess you heard the news," she said, as we started walking to our lockers.  
  
"Yeah, I overheard," I said, "So, you get to spend more time with Ethan, right? That's good!" I lied. As a friend who is in love with a friend, I find that you have to be a good liar.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "yeah, I guess it is."  
  
That lucky son of a female dog! Why can't I almost be failing math so Lizzie could help me? Oh yeah, because my IQ is over 90. I can't really think of a redeeming quality about him, except that he can be nice. Apparently, that is enough to impress Lizzie.   
  
Not that I, David Gordon, have a chance with Lizzie. There was a short time when I thought maybe there was a chance, but it turned out, Lizzie didn't quite feel the same about me. After she kissed me, she never brought it up the subject again, so it was dropped, and never discussed again. Oh well, what can I expect? She is my best friend, right? I might give my right arm to be more with her, but then I would be minus a right arm and it wouldn't be true.   
  
So yeah, basically, I am jealous of Ethan. I have been for the past few years. However long she has liked him, I have been jealous. I was also jealous of Ronnie and then there was Paulo. No one knows this, of course. Not even Miranda, my other best friend. She has her own worries though, with her own boyfriend, Joe. Yeah, I know, Joe is such an average name. But, Joe is nice. Lizzie has never seemed to like him, though, so he doesn't bother me.  
  
It's sad when you think about it, really. The fact that I wish I could be Ethan is very sad. I would do it, though, become Ethan, if it meant Lizzie would have a crush on me. But, nope, I am stuck as me, David Gordon, the best guy friend she confides in and depends on. She doesn't want to cross the friendship line. That is why I wish I were Ethan Craft, because Lizzie and Ethan aren't really friends to begin with, and therefore, no weird uncomfortable ness.  
  
"So, are you eating at my house tonight?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. What are you having?" I don't really care; I will always take her up on the offer.  
  
"Fried Chicken and biscuits," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Yum! I will definitely be there!" I said.  
  
"Good! It's a date," she said, "Only with my mom, dad, and brother with us," she laughed. I also laughed; only it really wasn't that funny. I want to date her, and to know that she was joking, as she always is, hurts.   
  
"Yeah," I said, "I can't wait!"  
  
"Me neither. You want to join me in watching a movie before dinner?"  
  
"What movie?"   
  
"I don't know," she answered, "I am kind of in the mood to see 'Bring it On'"  
  
"Again?"   
  
"Yeah! I can never watch that enough times," she said.  
  
"Arg! Fine! But only if you agree to watch The Exorcist with me some time!"   
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only once!" She laughed. She is so naïve. Maybe that is why she is so loveable.   
  
I shook my head and laughed. "Well, okay, come by at around four?" she confirmed.  
  
I nodded my head, "See you at four!"  
  
"Good. Now, I am going to go see if I can find Ethan," Lizzie said, and she went ahead to find him.  
  
I sighed as I watched her run after Ethan. He is so lucky! I just want to walk in his shoes for like a week just to know what its like to be loved by the person I love.   
  
Well, at least that is what I thought eight days ago.  
  
***  
  
***What do you think? Should I continue? Or is it really bad? What do you think? Please review!*** 


	2. Wishes

***Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad you like this story! I guess this means I am continuing this story. Yay! Also, I realize Gordo doesn't usually have such bitterness towards Ethan, but for the sake of this story, he does. Also, this will be told in various POVs and they alternate. Gordo, Lizzie, and Ethan. Mainly Gordo.***  
  
***Sorry, but Lizzie belongs to Disney.***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wishes  
  
~Gordo~  
  
At four, I was at Lizzie's house. I rang the doorbell, and Lizzie greeted me. "Hey," she said, "Come in."  
  
I entered the house, "I have some bad news," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ugh! Well, I just found out that Gammy McGuire is coming to dinner tonight."  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"Well, have you ever met Gammy McGuire?"  
  
"I can't say that I have," I said.   
  
"Well, Gammy McGuire is . . . a little eccentric. Especially lately. She has developed all these weird hobbies, like reading tealeaves and playing with tarot cards. Every time we see her, it is something new."  
  
"This should be interesting," I said, "When is she coming over?"  
  
"Not until six, but she will probably end up staying until midnight. Save me, Gordo! Save me by staying here until she leaves!"  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll call my mom and see if it's okay. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, call her," she insisted, handing me the phone. I took it and called home. My mom answered.   
  
"Can I stay a little later at Lizzie's?" I asked  
  
"How late?"   
  
"No later than midnight?"  
  
"Sure, just call home when you are ready for someone to pick you up because I don't want you walking that late," she said.   
  
"Thanks. I'll call you. I love you," I said, and then I hung up the phone.  
  
"You can stay?" Lizzie asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, my mom said it was okay."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed and she gave me a giant hug, "You don't understand what you are doing for me tonight, you are a great friend!" she exclaimed. She then pulled away, "If I were in your shoes, I would probably complain about it, but you didn't. Thank you! I owe you so much for this!"  
  
Yeah, well, if I were anyone else, I would complain, but then Lizzie wouldn't hug me, right? Also, it's more time with Lizzie and I am doing her a favor. Now, she owes me. "You're welcome," I finally said.  
  
"Well, now that that is all settled, ready for the movie?"  
  
" 'Bring it On,' right?" I said, hoping she changed her mind.  
  
"Actually, I forgot that I lent that to Miranda the other day. I haven't gotten it back yet. So, were watching Oklahoma, okay?"  
  
"Oklahoma? The musical?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, my mom suggested it. It's supposed to be really good," she said.  
  
"Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"Nope. Never, but we've owned it for a long time, and I say this is as good an opportunity as ever."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Um, Oklahoma?" Lizzie guessed, "Actually, it's a love story, with music."  
  
"Ooh, can I make fun of the music?" I asked. I was never one for musicals, but I'll put up with it. It did win a few Academy Awards, and I might as well learn why.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Make fun of the music all you want. I don't care."  
  
"Gee, thanks," I said.  
  
We then went into her room to watch the movie. Lizzie situated herself on her bed. She offered some space for me, but I declined. As much as I wanted to do that, it would just do too much to my body and specifically my hormones. I opted for the floor in front of her. Lizzie played the movie.  
  
The movie started out with some guy on a horse singing about how beautiful the morning was as he was going through the fields. Wow. This is pretty boring so far. Somebody save me. Then, the mom from the Partridge Family showed up and the guy on the horse flirted with the mom. Okay, so we see the plot is about these two people. He then sings a song, and . . . I think I may have to fall asleep to this eventually. What Oscars did this win, again?  
  
Two hours later, we heard the doorbell ring. Lizzie sighed as she stopped the movie. I was going to ask her how she liked this movie, but then I noticed she was crying. I was not paying attention to the movie, or her very well, so I didn't know what was going on/  
  
"What's the matter, Lizzie?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said, grabbing a tissue next to her bed and wiping the tears, "It's just that last scene with that mean guy got to me. This movie is so sad! Don't you think?"  
  
"Sad?" I repeated, "Yeah! Its really sad." Maybe that was true. I don't know.  
  
Lizzie got up and headed for the door, "Ready to see what Gammy McGuire does to us tonight?"  
  
I stood up, "Ready as I'll ever be." How bad can it be, right?  
  
We headed down the stairs, where the rest of the family was, plus an older woman who was busy hugging Matt. Mrs. McGuire was the first to notice Lizzie. "Lizzie! Come down!"  
  
Lizzie came down, and I followed.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," Gammy said.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie said, and hugged her grandmother.   
  
Gammy then looked at me, "And who is this young gentleman?" she asked, questioning Lizzie.  
  
"This is one of my best friends, David," Lizzie said.  
  
Gammy smiled and walked toward me to give me a hug, "Nice to meet you, David. Nice to finally meet one of Lizzie's friends."  
  
"So, are you ready for dinner, mom?" Mr. McGuire asked.  
  
"Of course!" Gammy said. She then presented a shopping bag and took it with her to the table. We then all sat down. I felt very much a part of the family at this time. Almost like I shouldn't be here. "Anyway, I brought you kids some things," she said once we wee settled and eating a salad.  
  
"Ooh, what?" Matt asked, excitedly.  
  
"Well, for you, Matthew," Gammy started, and went into her bag and then presented him a snow globe. Matt's face almost fell to disappointment, but Mrs. McGuire kicked him as a signal.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Gammy!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Lizzie and I exchanged smiled.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now, for you, Elizabeth, I brought you these," Gammy said, and handed her a pack of tarot cards, "I remember you liked the cards, so I got you some to impress your friends."  
  
Lizzie smiled, only she looked more sincere than Matt, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Use them wisely."  
  
"Well, thank you, mom!" Mr. McGuire said.  
  
"Wait!" Gammy said, holding up a finger, "I am not finished! I have something for David, too."  
  
The table all looked at Gammy like she was crazy. "You do?" I finally asked.  
  
"Of course! I sensed that Lizzie would have a friend coming a long time ago, so I came prepared. Here you are," she said, and she handed me a Magic 8 Ball.  
  
"Thanks!" I said. I hope I sounded sincere, because I really wasn't excited about the Magic 8 Ball. What was I going to do with it? Ask if Lizzie was going to marry me and have it answer, "Try again later?" Hmm . . .this night really can't get any better can it. I suppose it is the thought that counts, but the thought of a Magic 8 Ball actually scares me in a weird way. The sad thing is that I will use it to ask questions about Lizzie.  
  
"It really works! Try it out. Ask a question!" Gammy said, reassuringly.  
  
The whole table was looking at me. I asked Lizzie for help, but she couldn't. "Um, okay," I said, "Will I graduate from high school?" Wow, what a dumb question! It was the first thing that popped into my head, though. I shook the ball up sheepishly, and waited for it to answer.  
  
"Definitely!" I read out loud.  
  
"Good, David! I hope you use that in good health," Gammy said.  
  
"I will," I said.  
  
We ate dinner, and after dinner, we all sat around the living room for more talking with Gammy McGuire. Why did I agree to this again? This isn't my family! These stories aren't relating to me. I was forced to listen, though, as I sat next to Lizzie.  
  
"Tell, me, Lizzie, Is this the boy that you obsessed over in middle school, and even tried to act like him to impress him?" Gammy asked.  
  
Lizzie blushed, "You heard that story?"   
  
Gammy nodded her head, "I have my ways."  
  
"I told her about it," Mrs. McGuire confessed.  
  
"Is this the same boy?" Gammy repeated.  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, that's Ethan, a totally different person."  
  
Gammy knows stories about Ethan and none about me? I hate Ethan! I so wish Gammy knew a story about me! Why does Ethan get all the luck??? Ethan isn't even smart!   
  
"Oh," Gammy said, staying quiet for a minute, "Well, that's nice. How long have you known Elizabeth, David?" She asked me.  
  
"All of my life," I said, trying not to sound hurt that there was a story about Ethan, but not me. I guess that is the kind of impression I have on the McGuire's, though.  
  
"That long, huh?" she said, "You'll have to excuse me, my memory isn't the same as it used to be," she said, as if she could read my mind and tell that I was upset.  
  
"It's okay," I said. I guess it was, until . . .  
  
"Are you the paperboy?" Gammy asked.  
  
All right, so she knows about Ronnie, who was in Lizzie's life for maybe a month, and Ethan, the human air all. How is this supposed to make me feel?  
  
"No," I said, "That was Ronnie."  
  
"Oh," she said. More silence. Lizzie smiled at me sympathetically and Matt was silently laughing.   
  
"Gammy," Lizzie finally said, "Gordo- I mean David was the one with the one who almost went to high school a year early."  
  
I nodded my head and looked at Gammy, who was looking at her blankly. Great, my stories weren't as memorable as Ethan's or Ronnie's. Mine were just average, everyday stories. I was always in the supporting cast. This just does wonders for my self-esteem. I wish I were home.  
  
Gammy shook her head, "I am sorry, I don't remember."  
  
"That's okay," I said, although most of me didn't think that.  
  
"We'll create stories with you, though!" Gammy said, trying to lighten the mood, "Anyway, I suppose you all wonder what I've been up to lately.  
  
She doesn't know any stories about me, but I have to listen to her talk? This is fair . . .in some alternate universe.  
  
"Anyway, while I was in Greenland, I learned a new game. Everyone gets a piece of paper and writes a wish on it. Then, we burn them, and the paper that has the smoke going in the direction directly north's wish will come true," she explained, "I think we should give it a shot."  
  
Fire in Greenland? Greenland is near Iceland, and is incredibly cold. Excuse me while I am skeptical about this game. I'll play it anyway.   
  
Gammy handed us a piece of paper and told us to write down a wish. I refuse to take such games seriously, but while I am feeling the way I am feeling, I might as well wishfully think. I wish I were like Ethan, who was worthy enough for stories to be passed to generations. If I were Ethan, Lizzie would be madly in love with me. I wrote on the paper, "I wish I was Ethan."  
  
I handed the paper back, and as soon as everyone gave their wishes in, she looked at them and wrote something on them. Wait. She was reading the wish.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mr. McGuire asked.  
  
"Oh, well, at the end, I write a certain number at random on each wish. That number represents the number of days your wish will become true."  
  
Yeah, right. Who actually believes this? My parents would have her analyzed in a minute if she knew what she was doing to us.  
  
"And this works?" Matt asked.  
  
Lizzie whispered into my ear, "Do me a favor and humor her with this." What was my other option? To argue with her and make a bad impression on the McGuire's? I may hate this, but I am not dumb.  
  
"Of course! How do you think Zachary Taylor was only president for two months?" Gammy said.  
  
Um, he died. He ate too many cherries and milk. Who would have done this to him anyway? One of his fifteen children? The president of Greenland? This is crazy. I must remember to humor her, though.  
  
Then, came the burning. One by one, they were burned, and none of the smoke went straight up, as I expected. Mine was the last one, and I expected mine to be as exciting as the next persons. Unfortunately, though, the smoke went straight up. Gammy definitely noticed this.  
  
"Oh, David! You lucky boy, you! Whatever you wished for will come true!"  
  
I have to humor her, "Wow! For how long?"  
  
"I wrote 7 days on everyone's, so a week. Starting tomorrow. I hope you wished for something good!" Gammy said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "What did you wish for?"  
  
I blushed, "I-I don't remember." I lied.  
  
Lizzie looked disappointed, "Oh, too bad. I guess you will find out tomorrow."  
  
A few hours later, after her stories about Greenland and Canada, she left, and so did I.   
  
"Nice to meet you, David," she said.  
  
I smiled, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
"Have a wonderful week!" she said. She left and I called my mom to pick me up. It was a little after eleven by now.  
  
"I told you she was unconventional, didn't I?" Lizzie said, as soon as I hung up.  
  
"Man, my grandmother is normal compared to yours," I admitted.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll get the last laugh," she said.  
  
"What do you mean? I am going to be nothing like that when I'm older!" I said.  
  
"No, I mean, your wish. It might come true."  
  
"It COULD happen," I said, giving her a weird look, "But, it won't."  
  
"Well, at least mine isn't supposed to come true. I wished Matt would disappear, but now I know that it would only last seven days, it wasn't worth it."  
  
I laughed. Wouldn't it be funny if mine came true? I mean, what if I were actually Ethan?? How odd would that be? I would get Lizzie, though.  
  
***  
  
***Please review! I will update soon! Should I still continue?*** 


	3. It Happened One Night

***I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I guess I have just been boggled down all the sudden with all of these projects! Grr! It's really annoying! Anyway, I probably won't be updating as much because I have something, like, four projects due at the end of September, and have to finish reading a novel. Anyway, happy reading! Please review!***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It Happened One Night  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Uh! What a crazy night this has been! My grandmother decided to just come waltzing over here and be weird! Anyway, I was so glad Gordo was there to help keep my sanity and keep me company.  
  
My grandmother seriously needs help. No, seriously. She is a fool, and she is now bugging Gordo, my friend. Gordo was a good sport, though.   
  
I felt kind of bad for him, though. I mean, I have talked about him with my grandmother before and all, but I guess my grandmother forgets. I don't forget Gordo, though! I mean, how could I?   
  
Anyway, after both my grandmother and Gordo left, I ventured upstairs and ran into my dad.  
  
"Dad," I said, "Your mom needs help!"  
  
Did rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you can say that again," he agreed, "But she has developed a hobby and it makes her happy, and as long as it is harmless to her health, I guess I'm okay with it. I don't want to upset her or anything."  
  
"Dad! Did you see how Gordo was down there? Gammy acted like I never mentioned Gordo before!" I pointed out.  
  
"Well, she's senile. She was trying, though. I am sorry about Gordo, but it's the best I can do."  
  
"Ugh!" I said, flailing my arms in the air, "I can't believe I am related to a nut case!"   
  
I didn't even wait for dad to respond as I went off to my room and shut the door.   
  
Since it was Friday night, I didn't feel like going to bed yet. I considered going online and venting to either Miranda or Gordo, but decided against that. If I were really desperate, I could always plan out my tutoring thing with Ethan I now have to do. How do I get myself into these things? I can't believe I am tutoring Ethan! The guy I used to like. Boy, those days seem like such a long time ago.  
  
I guess you can say I have moved on, but only to my next crush, still Gordo. I'll never tell him, but I think he's really cute! Teehee, I feel like I am in elementary school or something. He would probably kill me if I ever told him that. Maybe one day, I'll tell him, but not today . . .or tomorrow . . . or in this century.   
  
Anyway, enough gushing over Gordo. I could do that all day, but then I really would be acting like an elementary school girl. I got dressed in my pajamas and got situated in my bed. It was pretty late, so I decided to try and go to bed. I lay in my bed thinking about the night I had just experienced.  
  
I mean, what if what Gammy said was true? What if my wish actually came true?  
  
Heh, Gordo's wish is expected to come true. I wonder what he wished for. He probably wished to get out of my house or something. I wouldn't blame him.   
  
I wished that Gordo still had a crush on me.  
  
Oh well, I guess I could always talk to the moon or something . . .  
  
***  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After that humiliating experience I had at the McGuire residence, I went home and sulked. Yeah, I took it like a man, all right, tears and everything. Well, maybe not tears, but I did have quite a time venting about it. I went up to my room and dug my self into my computer. Luckily, the one person that knows about my crush on Lizzie, Larry, was online. Oh, good! I had someone to talk to and vent to about the night.  
  
DZG8002: Hey Larry  
  
Spacegeek2: Gordo! What's happening? What brings you to the galaxy at this hour?  
  
Yeah, Larry still has his quirks, but he's still a friend.  
  
DZG8002: I just got back from Lizzie's house.  
  
Spacegeek2: Ooh. Did it go well?  
  
DZG8002: Um, not really. Her grandmother was there.  
  
Spacegeek2: So? What happened? Was it bad?  
  
DZG8002: Her grandmother didn't remember me and thought I was Ethan, and then Ronnie.  
  
Spacegeek2: Refresh my memory, who is Ronnie again?  
  
DZG8002: Lizzie's boyfriend from middle school.  
  
Spacegeek2: Oh.  
  
Spacegeek2: Ouch, that has to hurt.   
  
DZG8002: It left a mark. It only reminded me that I have no chance with Lizzie in the first place.  
  
Spacegeek2: I have told you to stop saying that.  
  
Spacegeek2: You don't know if it's true.  
  
Spacegeek2: For all you know, she could fancy you just as much as you fancy her.  
  
DZG8002: I wish I believed you.  
  
DZG8002: But, everyday, it's getting harder and harder to believe. I think she still likes Ethan.  
  
Spacegeek2: No!  
  
Spacegeek2: C'est impossible!  
  
DZG8002: Oh, it's totally possible. I know Lizzie, and I see the way she looks at Ethan. It also doesn't help that she has to tutor him now.  
  
Spacegeek2: Poor thing.  
  
DZG8002: I know. I hate it. I hate how she gets to spend even more time with Ethan now.  
  
Spacegeek2: Um, Gordo, I wasn't referring to you as the victim here.  
  
Spacegeek2: I was referring to Lizzie. She has to try and teach Ethan math. That will be a challenge.  
  
DZG8002: But, she'll enjoy it because she is with Ethan.  
  
Spacegeek2: Sigh  
  
Spacegeek2: Well, good luck with your venture, lad.  
  
Spacegeek2: I believe that you might be surprised as to who will win this particular battle, though.  
  
Spacegeek2: I sleep now, though. Have a good weekend.  
  
Spacegeek2 has signed off  
  
I know exactly who will win this battle. It's the one who was winning all along, and it isn't me.  
  
I logged off of my computer and decided I should probably go to sleep. I mean, this day needs to stop. I went to sleep having no idea what was in store for me when I woke up.  
  
***  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
"TIME TO GET UP!" I heard an unfamiliar female voice yell, "YOUR FATHER WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED! GET UP!"   
  
I opened my eyes. What was going on? I looked around and this wasn't my room. I didn't recognize the room I was in. What is that woman talking about? Packing? I'm not going anywhere. What was going on? I looked at the clock, and it was 7:30. I don't get up this early on Saturdays. This must be a dream. I lay back down on the unfamiliar pillow and tried to fall asleep, but then realized this was all too real to be a dream.  
  
Just then, a woman rushed in, looked at me, rolled her eyes and sighed. That woman didn't look at all familiar "Ethan! Get out of bed! Your father is picking you up at eight, and you need to shower, get dressed and get packed to go to his house!"  
  
I gave her a blank look. How was I supposed to respond to her? Wait a minute . . . did she just call me Ethan? "Who are you?" I asked, but the voice that came out was definitely not my own.  
  
The woman looked at me strangely, "Oh, having an identity crisis this morning, are we? I happen to be your mother, now GET UP!" she said, as if her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"And who am I?" I asked. I think I must be dreaming.  
  
The woman crossed her arms, "Ethan, we can't play this game today. I am begging you to please get up and take a shower and get some clothes on. I'll tell you what, while you take a shower and get ready, I will pack your things."  
  
"Where am I going?" This was all getting too weird.  
  
"Where do you go every Saturday? To your dad's! Now, UP!" she said.  
  
I gave up on the questioning and decided to amuse her by heading to the bathroom. I stood up. Boy, things seemed a lot taller. This was weird. Unfortunately, I went through the wrong door, and this woman watched and pointed to the correct door. Yeah, I definitely didn't know this woman and I wished she would stop calling me Ethan. I walked in to the bathroom.  
  
When I got into the bathroom, another room I didn't recognize, I looked down at the sink. Whoa, all this stuff was definitely not mine. I do not wear aftershave and I definitely don't own an electric toothbrush.  
  
It was when I looked up into the mirror that I had the biggest problem. For, what I saw in the mirror was definitely not me! In fact, it wasn't anywhere close to being me. When I looked into the mirror, I saw Ethan staring back at me!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH"   
  
***  
  
***Please review! I will update as soon as possible!*** 


	4. Saturday Morning

***I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I didn't get very many reviews last chapter. I am just making an observation. I will continue this story just as long as at least one person confesses to read it and likes it. Anyway, if you have time, please review and tell me what you think. If you have any constructive criticism, let me know and I will see what I can do.***  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Saturday Morning Blues  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Oh no! This was not good! How did this happen? Oh, yeah, I made that wish. Wait! That was supposed to be bogus! That wasn't supposed to work!  
  
You know the worst part of all of this? If I am Ethan, Ethan has to be . . .me! Ahhh! How can this be? I really think this is a bad idea.   
  
Oh wait; there is a reason I wished for this. I wanted Lizzie. Now that I am Ethan, I might have a chance with Lizzie.  
  
No, Ethan will ruin everything if he is me. In fact, right now, he is probably freaking out just like me."  
  
"Ethan! Your father is here!" that woman who I think is Ethan's mom yelled to me.  
  
"Okay," I squeaked. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and shook my head. I had to go to my house and make sure everything was okay over there.   
  
I slowly headed down the stairs to face a balding man, "Hello, Ethan," he said.  
  
I attempted to smile, "Hi."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"You're wearing your pajamas over there?" Ethan's mom asked.  
  
I looked down. Oh, yeah, I should have changed my clothes, shouldn't I? I started up the stairs, but the bald man stopped me, "No, no Ethan! We don't have enough time! We have to be on the yacht by nine. You can dress in the car."  
  
"Okay," I said. This was all a little too weird to take in. I really needed to talk to Ethan. I guess this could wait a few hours. I guessed I was going on a yacht that day. Oh, joy!  
  
The bald man, who was supposed to be "my" dad took my bag that my mom packed and started toward the car.   
  
"Um, bye mom!" I said.  
  
"Bye! Have a good weekend! I will see you Monday!" she said, "I love you! Oh, and be good!"  
  
Monday? Wait! What was going on here? Did Ethan's father live in Hill Ridge?   
  
"I love you too," I lied. I didn't know her. How am I supposed to love someone I don't know?  
  
"Oh, and Ethan, remember that you are allergic to shellfish!" she called.  
  
"Helen, don't you think I can handle our son for the weekend?" He said, "I mean, I am not an expert, but I have only been doing this every other weekend and holiday for the past five years."  
  
Ethan's mom rolled her eyes, "Goodbye!" she said one last time and she shut the door. "My" dad sighed and got into the car. I got into the passenger side of the car  
  
"Ready to go to the family reunion?"  
  
Family reunion?! What was he talking about.   
  
"Um, dad, do I have to go?" I said.  
  
He looked at me, "Why? Are you not feeling well or something?"  
  
Oh, good idea. I should play sick.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel really bad this morning."  
  
He looked at me, "You know what? You don't look so good, either. Maybe you shouldn't go and just lie down," he said.  
  
Yes! I have the coolest father.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that is a good idea."  
  
"So I guess I will drop you off at our house really quickly."  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, then I can get some rest."  
  
I couldn't believe this guy was buying all of this, and not doubting his son.  
  
"Okay, I will call you later to check up on you, though," he said.  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, okay."  
  
Ethan's father drove me to his house and said he would be back in the late afternoon. I said good bye, and he finally left, leaving me alone to think about this. I am in Ethan's body. Ethan has to be in my body. Okay, first order of business is to call my house and talk to Ethan. Easy enough.  
  
I called my house, and my mom picked up.   
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, um, M-Mrs. Gordon? May I please speak to E-I mean David?" This was too weird to be true. Ethan's voice does not fit me . . .it just doesn't.   
  
"Um, sure. He may be sleeping, but I can wake him up," my mom said. She sounded obviously confused, "May I ask who is calling?"  
  
What should I say? "Um, just tell him that it's Ethan."  
  
No, I didn't care about waking Ethan up. I had to wake up early, and it's nine already. He'll deal. I just hope he doesn't freak out about this and tell my mom. That would not be good because I would like to keep my parents out of this.  
  
A few minutes later, a groggy voice that sounded like me said, "Hello?"  
  
Obviously he didn't get the notice that it was supposed to be Ethan. That is probably a good thing, considering what might happen.  
  
"Ethan?" I asked, to clarify that Ethan was the one who ended up in my body.  
  
"Yeah?" Ethan said, "Whoa, my voice is sounding different today."  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror today?"  
  
"Um, why?" he asked.  
  
"Just look in the mirror and I can explain."  
  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"It's me, Gordo," I said.  
  
"Gordo? Wait, you aren't Gordo. You don't sound like Gordo. Your voice does sound familiar though."  
  
"Ethan! Listen to me!" I said, loosing my patience, "Look around you! Don't you notice that you aren't in your room?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I did notice that," he said.  
  
"And you noticed that your voice is different, too."  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Well, look in the mirror, because you definitely don't look like Ethan."  
  
"Listen, Gordo, or whatever your name is, I feel perfectly fine and I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Ethan, just look in the mirror, get dressed, and meet me at the Digital Bean in a half an hour."  
  
"Um, okay, but how do I know what you look like?"  
  
"Ethan, Look for someone that looks like you."  
  
"Huh?" he said, sounding confused.  
  
"You'll understand when you look in the mirror."  
  
"Okay," he said, "Anything else?"  
  
"Um, yeah, we really need to talk."  
  
"Okay! I'll be there!" he said.  
  
I hung up the phone. He better be there.  
  
***  
  
~Ethan~  
  
I hung up the phone with, "Gordo." Man, that dude has some serious issues. Why does he want to see me? No offense or anything, but we aren't exactly tight or anything. Also, what was up with that voice of his? It sounded really familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I had never heard Gordo use it before. That guy has so much talent. His talent is, like, endless or something.  
  
I stood up from my bed. Wow, this room does look really different. It's a different color, different posters, and I don't remember having a blue bedspread. Also, I don't have a computer in my room. Did my mom come in my room in the middle of the night and redecorate it or something?   
  
I hate it when people do that. Its like they do it just to annoy you or something. I called for my mom, "MOM!"  
  
"Yes?" she answered. She even sounded different. Maybe I need my hearing checked.  
  
"What did you do to my room?" I yelled back. I then got out of bed and walked to my door. Even it was in a different area. Hmm . . .this is all too weird for me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't go into your room."  
  
Weird. Something isn't right. Wait, is this my mom's room? I haven't been in there recently, so it's possible. I didn't know that she liked The Rat Pack. Who are they? Also, there is a picture of Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie on the wall. Actually, there are a lot of those on these walls. What do they have to do with my mom? Dude, I think I am dreaming, because now all of the sudden I feel short.  
  
I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. My dad was supposed to pick me up today to go to this Family reunion thing on my grandpa's boat. He must be running late. Oh well, at least I got more sleep.  
  
I turned on the lights to the bathroom and headed toward the sink. This is definitely not my bathroom. I then splashed some water on my face and then looked up to see Gordo.  
  
"Hi Gordo," I said. I didn't know what he was doing in my bathroom, but he has been acting strange lately.  
  
Gordo said nothing, though. I dried my face off and looked up again. Gordo was still there, with his own towel in his hand.   
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked. This was like an invasion of privacy or something, wasn't it?  
  
His lips moved while I was talking, but he still said nothing. As I put up my towel, he mocked my actions by putting his towel up.  
  
This was like that movie with that chick that stepped into her mirror into another world with the rabbit and the dude who was obsessed with hats. All too weird.   
  
I have to be dreaming.  
  
To make things worse, a strange woman, who looked familiar, walked into the bathroom with some towels.  
  
"Hey, David," she said, and she put the towels up.  
  
Who is David?   
  
"Did you talk to Ethan?"  
  
Was this woman crazy? Why does she want to know if I talk to myself?   
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
"Good! What did he want?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. My voice was still sounding weird.  
  
"So he called just to call you? I didn't know that you and Ethan were that close."  
  
I don't get this woman. Its not like I am bipolar or something.  
  
"We're pretty close," I said.  
  
The woman looked at me and started staring at my face.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
The woman touched my chin and pointed out a pimple. I shouldn't be getting pimples, as I use this wonderful medication, but sure enough, I felt my chin, and there was a pimple.  
  
"Thanks," I said. Great, now this weird woman thinks I don't wash my face.  
  
"No problem. I just thought you might want to do something about it before you go out and so something with Lizzie or something."  
  
"What about my dad?"  
  
"What about him?" The woman asked, confused.  
  
"Um, I am supposed to see him today," I said.  
  
The woman looked at me strangely, "No, David. Your father is at a conference in Seattle. Remember?"  
  
What conference? "Um, so I am staying here today?"  
  
"Well, if you want, but I thought maybe you had plans with Lizzie and Miranda or something."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda? Is there a project at school that I forgot about or something? Maybe I should humor her.  
  
I smiled, "Good idea. I have to go to the Digital Bean in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
The woman finally left, and I felt the pimple, and turned to the sink. Wait, Gordo was still there in front of me, now holding his chin. I need a mirror, man. I looked in a drawer and found a hand held mirror.  
  
I turned it over to look at my reflection, and to my horror, Gordo was my reflection. What does this mean? Come to think of it, I sound like Gordo, and I am short, and . . .what's going on? Am I Gordo?   
  
AHHH!!!  
  
Wait, if I am Gordo, this means Gordo is me. Whoa. I just talked to me on the phone. Cool!   
  
This is all coming together, kind of. It would explain the zit. Wait! Why am I Gordo? I have to meet him soon. Maybe he knows something I don't, like how to get my body back so I can impress the ladies with my fabulous hair, instead of this hair.  
  
I am officially convinced this is a dream, but I am definitely not waking up. I keep pinching myself, and I popped the pimple. Unfortunately, I felt it all. This is . . .uh, interesting.  
  
I guess I am on my way to the Digital Bean.  
  
***  
  
***Please review and tell me what you think! I will update as soon as possible!*** 


	5. More Confusion

***I don't own Lizzie McGuire! Wow! Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story! Anyway, on with chapter five!***  
  
Chapter Five  
  
More Confusion  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I have a feeling Ethan has no clue what I was talking about on the phone. I wouldn't care ordinarily, but this is an emergency. I have to figure something out.  
  
I took a shower and got dressed, avoiding looking at Ethan's body as much as possible, and then headed to the Digital Bean. I figured I better be there when he is so he won't walk out or anything. I just hope Ethan's dad doesn't try to call me or anything. I also hope that Ethan doesn't mind that I borrowed some money from him.  
  
What?! I mean, I will be using the money for Ethan's body and not mine! He can do the same with me.  
  
When I got to the Digital Bean, there was hardly anyone there. It was ten in the morning, so it was pretty understandable. The one person I did recognize that was there was Miranda. For a minute, I forgot I looked like Ethan and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, Miranda," I said.  
  
Miranda looked up from her paper, "Um, hey Ethan," she said.  
  
Oh yeah, she had to remind me that I was supposed to be Ethan. Should I tell her the truth? Um, hi Miranda. Guess what? This isn't Ethan, this is Gordo.  
  
She would think that I was crazy. No, she would think that Ethan was crazy, which isn't far from the truth, but still. I should probably keep this info on the down low for now.  
  
"So, uh, how is life?" I said, trying to get in a conversation.  
  
Miranda looked at me as if I were crazy. Or more like, Ethan is crazy. I will go with that. "Um, life is good. How about yours?"  
  
"Good," I said. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Something I knew Ethan didn't do, but it's a habit.  
  
"Um, would you like to sit down and join me?" Miranda offered. I think she was doing this to be nice. You see, she, unlike Lizzie, got over Ethanmania a long time ago, when she met Joe.  
  
I sat down. Ethan wouldn't be here for another few minutes, so I had time. I don't know why I sat down. I guess I feel like I haven't spoken to her as me in a while because of our schedules. "So, how is Joe?" I asked.  
  
Miranda looked surprised, "Joe is good. How did you know about Joe?"  
  
"Um, I have talked to Lizzie and Gordo," I said.  
  
Miranda seemed surprised; "You talk to Lizzie and Gordo often?"  
  
Did I detect a tinge of jealousy in her voice. Maybe I am not the only one who feels guilty about the situation after all.  
  
"Um, yeah. I share a few classes with them," I said, "They seem to miss you a lot," I added, thinking maybe I could make Lizzie and I sound good.  
  
"Cool," she said, "I am actually planning on calling Lizzie today to see if she wants to do something tonight."  
  
I almost asked about Gordo, but then I stopped myself. I didn't want to invite the person inside the Gordo costume to this event. Besides, it was probably girl talk.  
  
"That's nice," I said.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie and I have a lot to catch up on. I don't have any classes with her this year, and it's been a drag."  
  
"Yeah, I am sure it has for the both of you," I said.  
  
Miranda smiled, "Well, hopefully tonight we will see each other."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I hope you see each other, too."  
  
That would probably mean a lot to Lizzie, anyway. Maybe some good will come out of this, after all.  
  
Miranda looked at me, "You know, you seem to have changed, lately."  
  
Is that good? "Um, thanks," I said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said and she looked at the door and I looked back at the door to see what was supposed to be me. "Ooh, there's Gordo," she said, "I haven't talked to him in days."  
  
"You haven't" I asked, trying to act interested.  
  
Miranda shook her head, "Nope. You know, just between you and me, I think he is becoming a lot cuter."  
  
"You do?" I asked. I was flattered. Now, if only she would pass that information to Lizzie, and Lizzie would agree and fall madly in love with me.  
  
"Yeah!" She said, "I mean, I don't like him as more than a friend or anything, but some day, he will catch a very lucky girl."  
  
"You think so?" I asked. Miranda sure was doing something to my self- esteem at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I know so," she said, "I just wish he knew it."  
  
Yeah, well what can I say? I am just modest like that.  
  
"Do-do you know anyone who has a crush on him?" I asked.  
  
Miranda looked at me strangely. Oh, right, I am supposed to be Ethan. I guess Ethan wouldn't ask that type of question.  
  
"Actually, I have an idea, but I am not at liberty to say anything," she said finally.  
  
***  
  
~Ethan~  
  
I walked into the Digital Bean, and looked around for Gordo, but couldn't find him. It's not like Gordo to be late.  
  
I had never been here this early, and I guess I am not missing much, because not a whole lot of people are here right now. I see Miranda, but she is sitting with someone. I thought it might be Gordo, but it wasn't Gordo, because this dude was taller. I could only see the back of his head, though.  
  
Miranda looked up at me and waved. I waved back and walked to her table. Maybe she would know were Gordo was.  
  
"Gordo!" she said and she gave me a big hug, "I feel like I haven't talked to you in days!"  
  
I hugged her back. Had we talked at all since last year? Wait, she just called me Gordo, didn't she? Man . . .I keep forgetting.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," the guy she was sitting next with said. I looked over at him. Whoa. It was me . . .I mean Ethan Craft. Wow. . .this is really weird, talking to myself like this. This must be Gordo as me. I guess I didn't really think about what Gordo would look like. Then again, people tell me I have trouble putting things together.  
  
"Hi, ETHAN," I said, stressing his name, hopefully clueing him in that I knew what was going on.  
  
Gordo shook his head, though. I looked over at Miranda, "So, uh, yeah, how is my really good friend, MIRANDA doing today?" I asked.  
  
This really can't be that hard, pretending to be Gordo.  
  
Miranda looked at me funny, though and replied, "Well, GORDO, I am doing fine today. How are you?"  
  
Oh, did Gordo fill her in. I looked at Gordo/ me, who almost looked ashamed. "Does Miranda know?" I asked Gordo.  
  
"Does Miranda know what?" Miranda asked and she looked at me and then. . .me for an answer.  
  
Gordo stood up and said, "Um, yeah, Gordo is not feeling himself today."  
  
Miranda looked at me, and I nodded my head and smiled. This is all too weird.  
  
"Are you sick or something?" she asked.  
  
I looked at Gordo, who was desperately nodding his head, "Yeah, really sick."  
  
"Maybe you should go home, then," Miranda said, concerned.  
  
I looked over at Gordo, who was nodding her head, "Good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will walk him home," Gordo said and she smiled at Miranda.  
  
Miranda looked at the both of us as if we were up to something. Were we up to something?  
  
"Okay," Miranda said, "Bye Ethan. Bye, Gordo. I hope you feel better!"  
  
"Yeah, me too," I said. Gordo took me and we walked out of the Digital Bean.  
  
I am sorry but I can't look at Gordo when he is me. . . or something like that.  
  
As soon as we were outside, Gordo said, "Listen, Ethan, obviously, this isn't going to work as you being me and vice versa. We have to see if we can get out of it."  
  
I nodded my head. Yeah, I really can't be this short and sound like this all the time. "How are we supposed to do that?"  
  
Gordo thought for a minute, and then grabbed my arm and started walking, "Um, where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To Lizzie's. Maybe she will know what to do."  
  
"So, are you going to tell her the truth?"  
  
Gordo halted, and was silent for a minute, "Okay, change of plans. We are going to my house and working on this. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I said, "But when you say my house, do you mean my house or your house?"  
  
I thought it was a good question, but Gordo rolled his eyes, "MY house."  
  
I looked at him, waiting for him to give more detail. Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"The Gordon residence?" he said.  
  
"OH!" I said. He meant his house.  
  
"Come on!" he said and we walked to him house.  
  
***  
  
***Please review! I will update sometime within the week!*** 


	6. Casa Gordon

***I don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
***I really should be reading the Tempest right now, but I guess that will just have to wait. I mean, the Tempest does have a Miranda in it, but who cares about that Miranda right now? This may be a little short, but there will be another update soon. Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. I will work on that. Thanks for the reviews!***  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A la Casa Gordon  
  
~Gordo~  
  
The reason I decided to nix the plan to go to Lizzie's was simple: Ethan needed practice. There is no way in limbo that I am going to tell Lizzie about this. No, I just can't. I have to try to make this work telling as few people as possible.  
  
Once we were in my house, I called to see if anyone was there. No one answered. I went into the kitchen to see if there was a note. Maybe my mom had some all-day event thing to go to. I hope she does.  
  
In the kitchen, there was a note.  
  
"Went to visit Aunt Rosie—I will call you when I am on my way home. Love, Mom."  
  
Oh good, her visit with Aunt Rosie SHOULD take all day. That woman never shuts up.  
  
I don't have time to think about family now, though! I have to some up with some resolution. Why does this have to happen to me? Wishes like that aren't supposed to actually work! Look at me! I am Ethan! It wouldn't be so bad, except that Ethan happens to be me. Could my life be any worse? I looked over at Ethan, who was in the hall, wandering around. This can't be good. Look at him . . .He is supposed to be me? For a whole week???  
  
"Um, so what are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ethan," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible, but unfortunately Ethan was laughing.  
  
"Sorry, man. It's just, I can't get over this me talking to me business," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, that's why I brought you here."  
  
"Oh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "We can't stay like this."  
  
"Okay, let's move," he said, "You want to go to your room?"  
  
How could this guy be so dense?? No wonder he needs a tutor. I am surprised he doesn't have a tutor in life at the rate he is going.  
  
"No, Ethan, I mean we can't stay in our current forms. You have to be in your body and I have to be in my own."  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "Yeah, I was wondering about that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Can we go somewhere and sit down, though? My legs are getting tired of standing."  
  
I give up!  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, why don't we go to my room?"  
  
"I suggested that earlier," Ethan said.  
  
"Okay, well, then let's go!" I said and I passed him to go up the stairs. He followed.  
  
Once we reached my room, he sat down on my bed and I sat down on my computer chair.   
  
"Okay," he said, as he made himself comfortable, "What's the plan?"  
  
I thought for a minute. Maybe I should at least fill him in on what I know.  
  
"Well, the good news is that this will last, at most, seven days," I said.  
  
"Seven days?" he said, "That's almost a week!"  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, but this will be the longest week of my life if we don't do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet," I said.  
  
"Okay. Do you at least know how this happened?"  
  
Unfortunately, I have a good idea.  
  
I nodded my head, "It's a long story, but it ended with Lizzie's grandmother performing magic," I explained. It wasn't the whole truth, but he doesn't need to know the details.  
  
"Hmm," he said, and he started stroking his chin, "You mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, not quite. I keep thinking that maybe Lizzie's grandmother could help, but she didn't look like she knew what she was doing in the first place."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Ethan said, "I mean, she did do this to us. Maybe she can get us out of this."  
  
Wow! That was semi-insightful of Ethan. Now, all I have to do is find Gammy McGuire. I don't know her number, but I know the McGuire's would probably know it. I guess I could call Lizzie and think of some excuse.  
  
Better yet . . .I have a plan. Why didn't I think of this before! Ethan and I could go over to her house and I could get Ethan, as me, to pretend that he left his Eight ball over there, and while they are looking for it, I could get the phone number from the refrigerator.   
  
Am I ingenious or what? Well, that is assuming that Ethan doesn't screw anything up and that no one is in the kitchen.   
  
Wait. . .what about Ethan. I mean why would Ethan join me to Lizzie's house. Lizzie would become awfully suspicious because I don't really hang out with Ethan. This is an interesting obstacle. I have to think about this. I paced my room as Ethan stayed where he was.  
  
Why would Ethan be coming to Lizzie's house? I need a reason. Project? No. . .Lizzie and I share classes, and she knows I don't have a project with him. What is a good reason that won't make me look bad? Maybe I could need advice or something. Yeah, advise. Advise on what, though? Friends . . .no. Fashion? Nope. Financial? No way! I am supposed to be Ethan, here. School? . . . Actually that could work. Lizzie is going to be Ethan's tutor. Yeah! I could do something with that.  
  
I sighed with relief because I finally had a plan. I glanced over at Ethan, though, and I started to loose hope again. He looks so clueless. I don't know how I am going to make this work if he is supposed to be me. Maybe I should make note cards or something for him. That way, we can go over everything before we go to Lizzie's. It may take a while, but it should be worth it.  
  
"Ethan, hold on for a few more minutes, okay?" I said.  
  
Ethan looked at me and nodded. He same me a thumbs up and smiled. I turned back to my desk to get some index cards and a pen.  
  
Let's see. Should I write really big for Ethan's sake?  
  
Actually, I even went one step further and talked to him to go over what to say.  
  
"Okay, when we are at Lizzie's, you have to remember that she thinks that you are Gordo, her lifelong friend."  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "No problemo, Gordo," he said and he smiled his cocky smile . . .only with my face. This is so hopeless. I will never make a wish again. EVER.  
  
"That means you don't call her 'Lizzay' or act all goofy or anything," I said, just for clarity.  
  
"Gordo," he said, "Chill! I mean, I have taken acting classes and I see you and Lizzie practically everyday. I know you too have that bond thing going on."  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah we do, but I am worried you will screw it up," I said, although I mumbled the last part.  
  
Ethan shook his head, "That's nearly impossible."  
  
I seriously doubt that.  
  
"Just say as little as possible, okay?" I said.  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "Silent as a rock I am."  
  
Yeah, and about as dense as one too.  
  
"I have a question, though," he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, what if she wants to talk to me and gets all quizzified on me?"  
  
Okay, we must shut the Ethan Craft Dictionary of Ethan.  
  
"You mean inquisitive?"  
  
Ethan thought about that for a minute and nodded his head, "Yeah, inquisitive. Hey! I kind of like that word!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. If this is some sort of a preview for the week to come, I want to be sick the whole week, and hide until I am back as myself.  
  
Why did I want to become Ethan again?   
  
Oh yeah, because Lizzie adores him.  
  
Oh well, if I have to do this, at least Lizzie will adore me. It will be false adoration, but I get what I can.  
  
***  
  
~Ethan~  
  
"So, what should I do if Lizzie starts asking questions and wants to talk to me?" I repeated. Gordo seemed to be in his own little world, though.  
  
"Gordo?" I repeated, and this time he snapped. Yeah, I knew I could get him out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if your pal Lizzie wants to talk to me or something?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever you usually talk about. Like, what if she asks me what I think about something only you two would know about?"  
  
He paused. I hate when he does that. Oh well, I can't complain. He probably has to think or something.  
  
"Please try to avoid all conversation," he said, "But if she tries to talk to you, tell her your throat hurts or something. That way, you don't have to talk as much."  
  
Good idea. This dude is a genius, I tell you. I wonder if Lizzie's brother will be there. I love that guy!  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
Gordo continued working on note cards. He told me that they were for if I became desperate for 4-1-1, I could refer to them. Only for emergencies, though.  
  
I don't know why Gordo is getting so touchy, though. I mean, I don't like wearing Gordo's shoes, but I have to look on the bright side. His shoes just fit better right now. Besides, Gordo is worrying enough for the both of us. Someone needs to be calm. This may all be a dream after all. If it is, I don't want to wake up with high blood pressure or something.  
  
Along with note cards, he wrote down what I should say to Lizzie.  
  
After what seemed like a year of listening to Gordo, he finally decided it was time to go to Lizzie's house.  
  
So, we headed out. Gordo led the way, of course, as I have no idea where I am.  
  
A few minutes later, we were at Lizzie's house, and we walked up to the front door.  
  
This was it. I don't know why I am about to do this, but I know what I am supposed to do . . . I think.  
  
Gordo looked at me and then rang the doorbell.  
  
"If someone else answers the door, ask for Lizzie," he said.   
  
Well, Duh! Who else would I ask for? Although I am tempted to talk to Matt, but not as Gordo.  
  
I still can't get used to looking at Gordo looking like me. It still reminds me of a mirror that talks back or something.  
  
The door opened, and Lizzie appeared. She looked at me and then Gordo. "Gordo!" she said, looking at me. Then she looked over at Gordo, "Ethan! What are you doing here?"  
  
I smiled and waited for Gordo to say something. Al of the sudden, I felt nervous. Why was I here again? What am I supposed to talk about?   
  
Gordo nudged me. Was I supposed to say something?  
  
"Um, I am here because I need to," I started, but couldn't quite think of what Gordo told me.   
  
Oh well, have no fear! Ethan's here! I can make up something on the spot.  
  
"I am here to interview you for the school paper," I said. Gordo is on the school paper, right?  
  
I looked over at Gordo, who didn't really seem pleased. Gee, I hope it wasn't something I said.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, but she looked confused, "Is Ethan on the paper too?"  
  
Gordo glared at me and then looked at Lizzie, "Um, yeah. I am here to help Gordo."  
  
***  
  
~Gordo~  
  
What does Ethan think he is doing? He is supposed to be looking for a magic eight ball! He can't interview her when he is supposed to be me! Ew! No!   
  
I swear! I need to find the remote control button for Ethan and press mute.   
  
AHHH! This is getting worse by the second!  
  
***  
  
***To be continued! Please review!*** 


	7. Shut up!

***Sorry it has taken me so long. Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Shut Up, Ethan!  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I looked at Gordo and then Ethan . . .something was going on that I wasn't aware of because they are acting really weird.   
  
Maybe it's me. I don't know. I let them in and we went into the living room and we sat down. I honestly didn't know Ethan was a part of the paper. I mean, no offense, but what could he possibly write about?  
  
"So what is this interview for?" I asked.  
  
Ethan and Gordo exchanged looks. Ethan looked as if he was not really happy with being here.  
  
"We are interviewing you for the paper," Gordo said.  
  
Well, duh! He said that earlier. I laughed and said, "No, what part of the paper?"  
  
Again, Ethan and Gordo looked at each other. Finally Ethan spoke up, "We are doing a human interest piece."  
  
"Oh," In said and I nodded my head, "What do I do that is so interesting?" I have to admit, I was flattered about this, but still confused. I don't know how they got paired together.  
  
Gordo looked at Ethan as if to wait for him to explain. Ethan was trying to think, "Um, we decided to do a spotlight on someone in each grade each issue. You know, an all- around good person, and you were chosen for next month's issue."  
  
I was about to say something when I noticed Gordo nodding his head, "That is so cool."  
  
Okay, something fishy is happening right now . . .since when did Gordo and Ethan act so . . .unlike themselves? I understand why Gordo would be here, because he is a friend, but Ethan? Doesn't he hang out with Kate or something? Oh, and since when is Ethan on the paper???  
  
***  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Ethan, you are such an idiot!!! You are supposed to be working with me, here! Not against me!  
  
If only this . . .change came with telepathic powers so I could telepathically pass these words to Ethan. Getting Lizzie is so not worth this . . .actually maybe it is, I haven't gotten that far yet. It probably isn't though.  
  
"So, um," Lizzie said, and she looked at Ethan and I, "Do you want to start this interview?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, mostly because I realized that Ethan would ruin something if he spoke up as me. Its one thing to be an idiot, but I don't want Lizzie to think I am an idiot, so I have to talk, "What are your hobbies?"  
  
I so know her answer: singing, dancing, and reading, among other things.  
  
"Um," Lizzie said, as she thought, and then she pointed at Ethan, "Gordo, you probably know this answer better than anyone. In fact, you could probably do this whole interview."  
  
"I could?" Ethan asked, dumbfounded. Great! He was the genius who got us into this interview stuff . . .can't he at least humor Lizzie and pretend to be me??? It really isn't that hard.  
  
Lizzie smiled, though, "Yeah, I bet you know more about me than anyone," and then she looked at me, "Gordo has an amazing memory. He could tell you every single thing there is to know about me. . .right down to the gruesome details."  
  
That's not true! I don't know everything, such as why you are in love with Ethan.   
  
It got quiet for a minute. I forgot for a minute what I was doing and who I was supposed to be.  
  
Lizzie cleared her throat, "Um, I guess you could say that my hobbies are singing, dancing, and . . . reading."  
  
Ha! I told you! Am I good or what?  
  
I tried to hold back a smile as I thought of another question, "What would you say is your favorite class?"  
  
I know this one, too. It has to be English!  
  
"Um, gee," Lizzie said, and she laughed lightly, "that's a good question. It would have to be either History or English. Um. . .what the heck? I will say English," she said and she smiled.  
  
Yes! Two for two, here. Let's see what is another question I can ask?  
  
"Um," Ethan said. Oh, no. Ethan has to decide to talk now, "When is your birthday?"  
  
What?? Don't ask a question like that! I am supposed to know that. I DO know that.  
  
"I don't know, Gordo," she said and she raised her eyebrow at Ethan, "You tell me. When is my birthday?  
  
"Uhh," Ethan said, and he looked at me for help, "Actually, I was only kidding. I was actually asking Ethan when his birthday is. When is your birthday, Ethan?"  
  
Ahh! "Um, Gordo, I will tell you later, okay? Right now, lets focus on getting this over with."  
  
There I said it out loud. I don't care if that insulted anyone. Okay, maybe I do, but still! I feel better saying something rather than something.   
  
"Okay," Ethan said, "So, Lizzie, what is your favorite subject and why?"  
  
I figured this was a safe question to get through as I excused myself to go to the kitchen. The interview almost made me forget why I actually came here in the first place—to get the number of her grandmother.  
  
I was in the kitchen, looking for the book of numbers her mom had, and finally I found it. I wrote it down on some scrap paper.  
  
"Ethan?" Ethan called from the other room, "What's taking you so long?"  
  
I don't care what anyone says about that boy. He is not helping this situation.  
  
"I am getting a cup of water," I said, making up something.  
  
"Oh," he yelled back, "Well, while you are in there, can you get me some water?"  
  
I sighed, "Yeah, sure. Would you like some ice?"  
  
"That would be great! Thanks!"   
  
A minute later, after I stuffed the number in my pocket and getting water for everyone, I returned.  
  
"Ethan, you should have told me you were thirsty! I would have gotten everyone some water. Besides, I didn't know you knew your way around my kitchen that well."  
  
I nodded my head, "Oh, it wasn't a problem. How is the interview going?" I looked at Ethan, who was smiling like the idiot that he is. He gave me thumbs up. Is Lizzie not suspicious of any of this?  
  
After what seemed like hours of more questions, mostly asked by me, with idiotic commentary by Ethan, I finally decided that we had enough, and that we better get home.  
  
Lizzie saw us to the door as we left her house. I thought that was never going to be over.   
  
Once we were on the sidewalk, Ethan looked at me, "Where to now, chief?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, "I guess you can go home."  
  
Wait! He should not be left alone with my parents! They'll suspect something.  
  
"Okay, see you Monday, Gordo. Its been fun being you."  
  
"Uh, Ethan," I said, "Maybe we shouldn't go home yet. I mean, maybe we should stick together. That way, people won't become suspicious if one of us messes up."  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "I see your point. I mean, we only have like what, two more hours of this, right?"  
  
I wish, "No Ethan, we have six and a half more days of this."  
  
"Whoa. What?? That can't be. I thought you said seven hours!"  
  
I shook my head. That boy never listens, "No, seven days."  
  
"But, no offense, Gordo, but I can't be you for seven days! I mean, I just can't! Its impossible!"  
  
I nodded my head, "I know what you mean, but I can't do anything to help you."  
  
"So, we will have to go to school as each other?"  
  
Unless we are both mysteriously sick, I hate to say it, but yes. Why do you think I want to be back so badly, Ethan? "Yeah, for a whole week."  
  
"Impossible!"   
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah it is. So, tonight, we should either go to your house or my house."  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so. I haven't had a sleep-over in a while, but I guess we will have to do this."  
  
"The only question is, which house?" I asked.  
  
"I think we should go to my dad's house," he said, "I only see him every other weekend, so it would b nice to see him."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Okay, we'll go to your house. First, though, we should go to my house to get some clothes for you."  
  
"I have to wear your clothes?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, you have to."  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
Get over it! It's my body! It's not that disgusting! My clothes belong on my body.  
  
"Oh, come on. Let's get this over with!" I said, and I walked a little faster to my house.  
  
"Okay, let's just hope that my dad is cool with this."  
  
Oh, right. Ethan's dad was going to call me, wasn't he? Oops. Let's hope he somehow forgot.   
  
***  
  
***Please review! I know that this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I also promise that I will update sooner!!!*** 


	8. Grounded

***Thanks for the reviews!***  
  
***I do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Grounded  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~Ethan~  
  
I was looking forward to seeing my dad because I don't see him everyday. I didn't know that when I would make a comment like this to Gordo, that he would get a weird expression on his face. It was like he forgot something or something.   
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
Gordo looked at me and hit his head with his hand, "Dope!" he said and he mumbled something that sounded like, "even mad."  
  
"Are you mad, Gordo?" I asked. This guy is so strange.   
  
Gordo looked at me and simply said, "No. Forget it. It's probably no big deal."  
  
I nodded my head. Okay, the little dude has issues. This should be an interesting experience with him spending the night at my house. My dad will probably want to disown me by the time that this is through if I am supposed to act the way he is acting.  
  
We walked on to Gordo's house and got some clothes for me to wear. His parents were not home, which was kind of a bummer because I don't know if I've ever met Mrs. Gordon. I hear she is a psychic or a psycho or something like that. I think that is an interesting career choice to be in the porno business and like to talk it over with her and see if being in physics is a good choice for me.  
  
I kind of let Gordo do his own thing upstairs while I waited downstairs. I mean, this is his house, and well, I guess mine in a way right now, but it seems like an invasion of privacy to be up there with him while he picks underwear and stuff. Oh, and about that, I hope he wears boxers or at least boxer briefs because I refuse to wear underwear. I just find that I feel better wearing something else.  
  
It's been a few minutes. I suppose it wouldn't be a total invasion of privacy if I went into the kitchen, would it? I don't think so, so I went into the kitchen to look for something to eat, like marshmallows or a juice box or something to keep me from being hungry.  
  
Unfortunately, I couldn't find any marshmallows. They didn't even have any juice boxes! And that's like, a necessity in every household. It's like not having beef jerky in the house, and they don't even have that! Gordo must go hungry living in this house. I know I will.   
  
I finally found something that looked edible in the freezer—waffles. They wouldn't be my first choice or anything, but they would settle my hunger. I popped four in the toaster and while I waited I fixed myself a smoothie. The fruit in the household was kind of limited, so the smoothie contains strawberries, cucumbers, kiwi, tomato juice, and cranberry juice with ice. Oh, I also added an egg—they didn't have any raw eggs, so I ended up putting a hard-boiled egg in there. There isn't really a significant difference between the two, is there?   
  
When my smoothie was ready, as well as my waffles, I sat down at the kitchen and started eating. I couldn't find any syrup. Again, what family doesn't have syrup? Are Mr. and Mrs. Gordon trying to starve Gordo. Whoa. Gordo's name is Gordo Gordon. COOL! My name is Gordo Gordon.  
  
I ate the waffles pretty quickly and was drinking the –interesting tasting smoothie I made for myself. (Should I have left out the strawberries?) Gordo walked in and looked at me weird. He seems to do that a lot. I wonder if he notices that I notice that he looks at me funny. Hmm. . .  
  
"What is that?" He asked, pointing at my smoothie.  
  
"A smoothie," I said.  
  
Gordo looked at my smoothie, "Are smoothies supposed to be that color?"  
  
I picked up the glass to look at the smoothie closer. It was a brownish –green color. I shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"What did you put in it?"  
  
"Stuff," I said, "Um, I have extra if you want."  
  
Gordo looked over at the blender with the extra smoothie and shook his head, "No thanks. I'm not very hungry."  
  
I shrugged and took another sip of the smoothie. Gordo watched with disgust. Maybe the smoothie was a little off, but it wasn't that bad. I need to remember to put hard-boiled eggs in smoothies more often.  
  
"Are you finished?" he asked as I took the last sip.  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah. Did you get the clothes?"  
  
Gordo presented a large bag and nodded, "Yep. I have some clothes for you."  
  
Gordo headed for the sink and started rinsing my dishes. That was nice of him. Good deeds need to be spread around. I waited for him to wash the dishes and thought I should make some conversation with him, "So, Gordo," I said, "What do you wear?"  
  
Gordo looked at me strangely, "I wear clothes."  
  
"No!" I said. Gee, Gordo can be such a ding-dong sometimes, "I mean, what type of underwear do you wear?"  
  
Gordo looked at me yet again as if I was strange, "Um, boxers. Why?"  
  
"Duh, dude! Because I have to wear your clothes for the next few days or whatever."  
  
"Oh," he said and he turned the water off, "I am ready."  
  
We went off to my house. I can't wait for some real food!  
  
***  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I hope my parents don't notice the strange stench in their kitchen. I tried the best I could, but there was nothing I could do. It smells like a combination of eggs and fruit, which isn't a pleasant smell.  
  
I think I have learned a lesson out of all of this. I am never wishing to be anyone else ever again. Especially Ethan. I keep waiting for something good to come out of this, but the only good thing was a conversation with Miranda, who talked to me as if I was Ethan.  
  
I didn't think anything could be worse, until we got to the Craft residence. I opened the door, only to find that we weren't alone. That guy that I think is Ethan's dad was there, along with that wife of his, Tawny I think. Oh, and they didn't look too happy. Actually, Tawny didn't seem to have an expression, but Ethan's dad seemed furious.  
  
He stood up when he saw that we were home and stared at me, which was weird because this is a total stranger.   
  
"I thought you were sick," he said, looking me right in the eye.  
  
"I was," I said, gulping, "But then, I, um, remembered I had this project to work on with um- Gordo and we are now here to work on it."  
  
I was almost proud of my excuse, that is, until Ethan's dad looked at me as if I was crazy, "You think I will believe that? Son, I know you and I know that you don't work on school stuff until Sunday, when you aren't with me anymore."  
  
"That's not true!" Ethan said. Oh, Boy, this must sound interesting the way it looks. To Ethan's dad, it looks like Gordo is defending Ethan for something, and Gordo is a stranger to Ethan's dad.  
  
Ethan's dad looked at Ethan. He must have been thinking the same thing, "Who is this?"  
  
I gulped, "This is Gordo. He is spending the night and we are going to work on a project."  
  
"Gordo?" he said, "Gordo what?"  
  
Ethan smiled, "Gordo Gordon."  
  
Somebody smack me now. Please, smack me hard enough to cause damage.  
  
Ethan's dad was taken aback by the name, "Okay, and what class is this for?"  
  
"Chemistry," I said. It was the first thing that came into my mind that I knew all sophomores had to take.  
  
"You don't take chemistry," Ethan's dad said, "You take biology."  
  
I do? I mean, Ethan does? What did he do, fail last year or something? Actually, that wouldn't surprise me. "I know, but Gordo does and we are getting together with his class and doing a presentation."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Marie Antoinette," Ethan said. I think he was trying to help, but he wasn't.  
  
I smiled and laughed, "What Gordo means to say is Marie Curie."  
  
Ethan's dad looked at me and mumbled, "Your friend is strange. I feel really sorry for his parents."  
  
"So do I," I mumbled.  
  
"Okay, fine. Work on your project. However, Ethan" he said, and he pulled me back, "for disobeying me, you are grounded for the rest of the weekend. No phone calls or going out or doing whatever you do. When this Gordo person leaves, you and I will sit down and have a big chat about life."  
  
Wow. I thought my parents were the only ones who acted like this. For once, I wish I could hear it from my own father, though.   
  
Ethan had already headed upstairs and was in his room, lying on his bed, playing his Game Boy Advance. He didn't even look up at me when I entered.  
  
"You are grounded for the rest of the weekend," I said.  
  
"Okay," he said, and he continued his game smiling.  
  
"You are happy about this?"  
  
"No. I'm not the one grounded. You are grounded. You aren't allowed to make phone calls or anything. I can do whatever I want. Which reminds me, I need to call Kate." Ethan got up and grabbed his cell phone and started dialing numbers.  
  
"Um, Ethan, I don't talk to Kate," I said.  
  
Ethan shrugged, "So?"  
  
"Um, Ethan, you sound exactly like me. Kate won't know the difference."  
  
"Fine," he said, and he pressed the send button and handed me the phone, "You talk to her."  
  
What? I took the phone frantically. This was a bad idea.  
  
***  
  
***I will update as soon as possible!*** 


	9. The End of the Day

***Hey! It's me! Updating! Yay! Um, so anyway, I just have to say that reviews from chapter to chapter sure do fluctuate. One chapter I get ten reviews and like the next chapter I get two. Interesting. Anyway, its good to know that at least two people are reading this story. You may or may not notice this, but days in my stories can take close to ten chapters if I let them. (take this day, for example) but it won't always be like that. I realized I am entering the ninth chapter and I need to at least reach Sunday. Anyway, review if you have the energy. Also, there is a lot of online conversation and I apologize, but in this case, it is trying to make the story more interesting.***  
  
***Oh, right, so next chapter will be written by piacere, the co-author of "Love Letters," as well as the author of "Je t'aime" and "That's Amore." She is writing the next chapter of this story, and I will be writing the next chapter of "That's Amore" just for the fun of it as well as the challenge.***  
  
***I mention "Much Ado About Nothing" in this, and maybe I should explain to you this: In this story, Benedick and Beatrice are tricked into liking each other and Count Claudio and Hero have this sort of love at first sight type romance. Don John is the villain. Anyway, if you want a really good movie, watch the 1993 version with Keanu Reeves, Denzel Washington, Emma Thompson, and Kenneth Brenaugh. Kate Beckinsale also made her screen debut. You don't have to, but I liked it.***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire!***  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The End of the Day  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"Um, hello?" I said into the phone. I was going to make this conversation short and to the point . . .wait, what was the point of me calling and talking to Kate again?  
  
"Ethan! Is it really you? I haven't talked to you since yesterday!" she said. I really don't like Kate. Wow, that long, huh?  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, "And I can't really talk to you for long. I am grounded." I looked over at Ethan, who didn't look too happy.  
  
"What?" she said, in a panicky voice, "But what about tonight?"  
  
What about tonight? I can't do anything with her, "Sorry, Kate. I can't anyway. I have to work on a project with Gordo."  
  
"What project?" she asked. When do the questions end??  
  
I can't use the same excuse I used on Ethan's dad, can I? Nope, she wouldn't buy it. "A project for math with Gordo."  
  
"Ugh," Kate said, "You poor thing, well I guess I will let you go then. Call me tomorrow."  
  
"I can't. I am grounded."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I will see you Monday."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I can't wait."   
  
I can wait. I pushed the "end" button on Ethan's cell phone and threw it on his bed. What did Kate mean when she said "poor thing?" Am I that bad to hang around?  
  
~~~  
  
Ethan and I spend the rest of the night hanging out. Most of the time, we played video games with no sound, but every once in a while, Mr. Craft would check on us and we would pretend to be working on something.   
  
At dinnertime, Mr. Craft ordered a pizza for us and let us eat it in Ethan's room. After we finished dinner, Ethan started watching TV and I went on his computer. At least on the computer, no one can see me and therefore, I can be Gordo.  
  
Among others, Lizzie was online and I decided to IM her and possibly apologize for the way I was acting.  
  
DZG8002: Hey  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Hey! Did you finish the article?  
  
Oh, right. The article.  
  
DZG8002: Yeah, I am working on it. It might not make the final copy.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Yeah, I know.   
  
DZG8002: Um, listen, sorry about the way I acted and anything I said while I was at your house earlier.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: What are you talking about, Gordo? I didn't notice anything different.  
  
Oh, yeah, right. Anyone could see the difference.  
  
DZG8002: Are you sure? Because I noticed that I was acting crazy.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: LOL. . .well if you say so.  
  
DZG8002: I do. I should also apologize on Ethan's behalf.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Oh, but he was just being Ethan.  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Princess_Lizzie: I mean, no offense to Ethan or anything, but . . .well let's just say no one needs to apologize for his behavior because it is him.  
  
But. . .what if it wasn't him after all? Am I acting too much like Ethan?  
  
DZG8002: Ahh, I see what you mean.   
  
Princess_Lizzie: Good. Listen, what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Well, under normal circumstances, I would try to do something with you, but we wouldn't want that this weekend, would we? I guess I will just have to say I am busy.  
  
DZG8002: I am actually really busy tomorrow.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Really? Doing what?  
  
Well, I guess thinking of ways to use this being Ethan thing to my advantage when we go to school on Monday. Wow, I really do need to plan for school, don't I?  
  
DZG8002: Homework.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Need any help?  
  
DZG8002: No, its mostly reading stuff.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Yeah, and we do have that essay about "Much Ado About Nothing" due.  
  
Yeah, good thing I finished that weeks ago. She doesn't need to know that.  
  
DZG8002: Yeah, I still need to pick a topic and find quotes and everything.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Really? I thought you were finished.  
  
Oops.  
  
DZG8002: Well, I decided to change topics.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: From what to what?  
  
Right, what were the topics again?  
  
DZG8002: Well, I was going to compare Beatrice and Benedick's love to another one of Shakepeare's plays, but now I have decided to pick my own topic and compare Don John to Mac Beth.  
  
Alright, for the record, I would never chose the Beatrice-Benedick love topic because that is such a girl topic.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Wow, that seems like a hard topic.  
  
Yeah, it was. I had to re-read Mac Beth for quotes.  
  
DZG8002: Yeah, well, you know me. I enjoy a challenge. What is your topic?  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Actually, I am discussing the role of women and their power  
  
Hmm. . . You see, that would be another topic geared toward girls.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: You know, Beatrice was a very strong-headed woman and Hero as well and at times, the sexes were divided. You have seen the movie, right?  
  
Of course I have seen it!   
  
DZG8002: The one with Denzel Washington and Keanu Reeves? Yeah, I have seen it. It wasn't bad.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: No, it really wasn't. This really is a classic love story. Its stories like these when I wish my life were filled with this much romance and everything was like that.  
  
DZG8002: You really want a guy like Benedick?  
  
Princess_Lizzie: No. . .well, maybe. I also liked Count Claudio.  
  
I could be like Count Claudio!  
  
DZG8002: Yeah, and I wouldn't mind a girl like Kate Beckinsale.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: You would.  
  
Haha. . .Lizzie could be my Hero to her Count Claudio. It would make me really happy.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Anyway, my point is that after seeing the movie and reading the book, I got that feeling of happiness and love and everything. I want a Count Claudio!!! Someone who cares that much about me and loves me that much!  
  
What am I supposed to say.  
  
DZG8002: Yeah, I kind of felt that way too. . .about Hero, of course.  
  
Not really, but maybe I can learn something about her.  
  
Princess_Lizzie: Really? That is really cool.  
  
DZG8002: I guess we are both out of luck. I have never even had a girlfriend.  
  
Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we start dating!  
  
Princess_Lizzie: You never know, though.  
  
DZG8002: What do you mean?  
  
Princess_Lizzie: One day, a girl may have such a large crush on you that she may burst.  
  
Yeah, that'll be the day. I want that girl to be you, but you like Ethan.  
  
DZG8002: Hah! When?  
  
Princess_Lizzie: It may happen sooner than you think.  
  
*Princess_Lizzie signed off at 10:44 PM*  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Wow! That conversation I just had with Gordo was getting too weird and intense. I almost let him know that I have a crush on him.  
  
That might not be news to him, though, seeing as I did kiss him twice already.   
  
It really is hard liking your best friend, especially if you have such a friend-based history. I don't bring this whole topic up a lot because it is so intense.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder if Gordo still likes me as more than a friend. Some of the things he says makes me think he doesn't but other things. . .just make me feel confused  
  
As awkward as that conversation was, because Gordo and I NEVER talk about love, in a way, maybe it made me feel better. It makes me feel better that Gordo thinks about love and at least it's on his mind. It also makes me feel better that Gordo is capable of getting in touch with his emotions.   
  
Still, I can't believe I almost told him that I liked him. I was so close, it was as if I was in a trance. I know better than to tell him the truth. I can't believe I said what I said, about a girl having a crush on him. It was too much information and too much room for assumption. He better not ask about this later.   
  
Maybe, when he read that, he thought that I knew about a girl that has a crush on him. It's true, I do know a girl that has a crush on him, but the girl that has a crush on him is me.  
  
Ahhh! I need to stop thinking about this so much and go to bed!!  
  
And yet another day has gone by without telling him how I feel.  
  
~~~  
  
***What's in store for the next day? Find out when piacere writes the next chapter. Until now, please review! You rock!*** 


	10. Misunderstood

***Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Anyway, this chapter was written by piacere. Have a lovely holiday!***  
  
***I do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Thoughts and Misunderstandings  
  
~Gordo~  
  
The next day, I half expected the previous day to be all a dream. I expected to wake up in my own room with my own face. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.  
  
Again, on Sunday morning, I woke up with the face of Ethan. This was only day two, right?  
  
Ethan slept until noon, and by then, his father was ready for "Gordo Gordon" to go home. I guess it doesn't really matter, but I definitely made sure that Ethan wasn't planning on actually doing something today. He told me that he would probably stay at home and work on some homework. That reminded me—homework. How am I going to handle tomorrow? I guess I am lucky that I did my homework ahead of time, but what about Ethan? Did Ethan write his paper? If not, I hope he doesn't expect me to write the paper for him. How am I going to turn my paper into the teacher if the name doesn't belong to the face?   
  
As if tomorrow couldn't be bad enough, I don't know Ethan's schedule and I take advanced classes. I hope a teacher doesn't give a pop quiz or something because if so, I am royally screwed.  
  
The only good thing about tomorrow is that I am going to be tutored by Lizzie. Spending time with Lizzie should remind me why I did this in the first place and make this situation a little better than it is.   
  
How am I going to handle my classes though? How can Ethan take my place without making me seem like a total idiot? I am not really worried about his classes—I mean how bad can they be? I have either already taken them or am taking them now.   
  
I never knew so much baggage would follow with one seemingly simple wish. I never thought the most romantic thing I ever did for a girl was be Ethan for a week, even if I don't feel romantic.  
  
~~~  
  
~Ethan~  
  
I woke up and was kicked out of my own house by my own father. Can you believe that? I don't care if he didn't know it was actually his own son, it was still rude.   
  
Oh, and when I tried to tell Gordo how to fix his hair, Gordo was hardly listening. When I was going to ask him how to get to his house from here, he told me he was busy.   
  
Whatever Gordo has planned for us isn't working very well because even though I told him I would just stay mellow at his house, I can't. Ha, Gordo! I can't listen to you because I don't even know how to get to your house. I only know how to get to two places: school, the Digital Bean, and Kate's. Wait? Maybe that's three places, but still! I only know how to get to Kate's because it is really near the Digital Bean.   
  
So, because like no one goes to school on a Sunday. Well, except for Sunday School, but that's connected to church, and since church isn't one of the three places I know how to get to, and the Digital Bean is only a little closer to Kate's, I went to the Digital Bean. Mind you it wasn't really me, because I look like Gordo and all, but for right now, this body has the heart of Ethan. Maybe I should use this heart to get Gordo some girls, because all the ladies love me for my looks and my heart of gold. Now that I am Gordo, the looks aren't the same, but the Ethan is.  
  
I know how to open a door like I own a place, and that is exactly what I did today. I walked over and sat down by myself to look mysterious and cool. I ordered myself an ice water and looked around for someone that I recognized. I looked over and saw Kate and Claire in the corner. I smiled my magic smile, but Kate and Claire only looked back at me in disgust. After a minute of personal confusion, I remembered that I was Gordo. I forget that a lot. It is easy to slip in and out of character like that. I suppose the magic smile doesn't work for everyone.   
  
No one came up to talk to me or anything while I was there, which is something I guess I need to get used to. It wasn't until none other than Lizzie McGuire herself walked in that I talked to anyone. Lizzie spotted me immediately, smiled, and walked toward me and sat down across from me. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," I said, coolly, nodding my head "Sup?"  
  
Lizzie looked at me strangely, but smiled anyway, "Nothing much. What are you doing today, Gordo?"  
  
"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. You know," I said, pausing dramatically, "stuff."  
  
Lizzie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Like what?"  
  
Uh, what am I supposed to do again? What did Gordo say?  
  
"Like, stuff around my house," I said. If I ever figure out how to get there, that is. Wait! Lizzie is his best friend! She will know how to get to my house. Maybe she can take me there!  
  
"Oh, because I was thinking maybe we could do something like go to a movie."  
  
Hold it! Was this chick asking me on a date? Lizzie asking Gordo on a date? Are we dating? Did Gordo forget to tell me something? What am I supposed to say? Gordo asked me not to do anything today at all, "I don't know. I mean, I would love to go, but I kind of need to stay home and," I said, pausing. What sounds like a Gordo thing to do? "Read books."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Okay. I understand. If you change your mind though, you have my number."  
  
Lizzie started to get up then, but I stopped her. This was my chance to go home! "Wait! Don't go!"  
  
Lizzie looked around confused, "All right."  
  
"Would you mind walking me home?" I said.  
  
"What??" Lizzie asked, "why?"  
  
Lizzie looked even more confused at this point, "Um, well," I took her hand to show some affection (we are dating, right?) "You know, I really enjoy spending time with you and this walk would give us a few extra minutes together."  
  
Lizzie smiled and blushed a little, "Okay, sure. I would love to walk you home. Let me just get my smoothie to go, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head and watched as she went to get her smoothie. Well, Gordo, of all the girls you could have picked, I am glad you picked Lizzie. I always thought you too belonged together.  
  
I just hope that I don't mess things up between the two of them.  
  
***  
  
***Please review! I know it wasn't as long as it could have been, but I thought the ending kind of opened things up a little.***  
  
***Also, Lizzie was not asking Gordo out on a date, she was just asking him to a movie as a friend. The real Gordo would have known that, but Ethan isn't that sharp. Anyway, stay tuned in the next chapters to see if Ethan does in fact, mess things up between Gordo and Lizzie.***  
  
Save the elephantes!!!! 


	11. Awkward Sundays

***Happy Holidays! Okay, so like considering the fact that I got up at 6:45 and everything was pretty much over by eight, well, there you go.***  
  
***I do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Awkward Sundays  
  
~Ethan~  
  
Right, so Lizzie and I were walking to um, well for the time being, my house and things were going well. I was still unclear about whether or not I was dating Lizzie, so just to be safe; I kept my hands to myself. I mean, it wasn't too hard because Lizzie wasn't exactly offering her hand or anything, but still, if I am supposed to be dating someone, I feel guilty for not showing some sort of affection.  
  
The conversation was pretty light, mostly Lizzie mumbling about some paper due tomorrow. I guess I am lucky that I am not in that same class. Or am I?   
  
I was trying to think really hard about whether or not I had a paper due when all of the sudden Lizzie pulls a 180 on me and says, "You know I start tutoring Ethan tomorrow, right?"  
  
She is? How come nobody ever tells me these things??? Wait! I am not Ethan! I am Gordo. She thinks she is tutoring Ethan when she is really tutoring Gordo. What subject does Gordo need help in though?  
  
Oh well. That is so not my problem now that everyone thinks I am Gordo. I wonder, now that I am Gordo, if I will become smarter. If I have to be Gordo tomorrow, that means I have to take, like, advanced classes, right? Ooh! Since Gordo is me, maybe he can raise my APG . . .PAG . . .GAP. . .that thing that goes on my high school record that has all those numbers. That college teacher person that actually doesn't teach any classes says that mine is in trouble. Right now it's a 1.9 (I remember that because that is my birthday. Coolie, huh?) and she says that it needs to be a 2.3 by the end of the semester. I don't understand how this thing works, but if it isn't raised, I have to go through some special program or something after school. What does this lady want from me? I mean, I already can't play sports because of my grades, now she says I should spend less time with girls and more time with books. Um . . .right.   
  
"Um, Gordo?" Lizzie repeated, nudging me, causing me to shake out of my thoughts, "Have any ideas about Ethan?"  
  
Ethan? Since when are we talking about me? Oh right, there was something she said about me, but now I can't remember. I guess I was thinking too hard or something. "Um, not really."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie shrugged, "I guess it can't be too hard. I mean, you have to give the guy a little credit. Ethan may not have logic, but I am sure if he applied himself a little more and practiced everything and maybe if he actually did his homework on occasion, he would be doing a lot better in Algebra."  
  
"If he applied himself a little more," I thought, trying to think of where I had heard that phrase. I feel like I hear or read that a lot. I just can't remember where. "Yeah, maybe," I said, thinking the less I talked, the sooner I would be home, wherever that is.   
  
I listened, only paying a little more attention this time, as Lizzie talked about tutoring me. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Maybe I should listen to her and actually have her tutor me.  
  
We finally reached Gordo's house, and Lizzie stopped at the front door. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but why was she standing there? Did she want to come in or something?  
  
"Are you sure you can't go to a movie this afternoon?" She asked. Does Gordo owe her a date or something?  
  
"It's tempting," I said, "but I really shouldn't. I really have to go and. . ."  
  
"I know, read books," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling, "Maybe some other time then.  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, like next week or something." By then I should be back to normal, right?  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, definitely."  
  
The girl was still standing there. Why? Oh, right. I am supposed to date the girl. Maybe she expects a kiss or something.  
  
"So," I said, and I leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek, "thanks for walking me home."  
  
I went into the house and shut the door. I really hope I did the right thing.   
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
After Gordo shut the door, I stood there in shock for a second. I half expected Gordo to open the door again and laugh or something, but he didn't.   
  
I turned around and headed home. Maybe that kiss meant nothing, or maybe he was trying to tell me something. I don't know. All I do know is that that has never happened before.   
  
  
  
I will admit that Gordo has been acting really strange the past two days, but I am beginning to think that maybe this change is a good thing.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
After an hour of trying to call my house, telling Mr. Craft that it was for the project, he finally picked up the phone. He sounded kind of strange, but then again, you try listening to your own voice talk back to you and tell me if it sounds strange. Anyway, I asked him what his classes were, and he told me his schedule. Then, because I figured he wasn't going to ask, I told him my schedule. I was just about to hang up the phone when he said, "Oh yeah, don't forget that Lizzie starts tutoring you tomorrow."  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How did he know about this? "How did you know?"  
  
"Lizzie told me."  
  
What??? When did he talk to Lizzie? "You talked to Lizzie?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said, "I mean, how else was I supposed to get home? You made me leave without even telling me how to get to your house."  
  
Oops. Forgot that I was dealing with Mr. Forgetful, "So you ended up at Lizzie's?"  
  
"Um, no. I ended up at the Digital Bean."  
  
What?? There are people there? "Who else did you talk to?"  
  
"Oh, only Lizzie. She walked me home."  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"Um, well she wanted to go to a movie with me."  
  
"And you told her no, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her we could do that next week."  
  
There is someone out there watching over me after all!!! Yes! Good Ethan!  
  
"I also kissed her on the cheek."  
  
What? I did not just hear that! No! No! No! Bad Ethan! "Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you would like it if I kissed her on the lips."  
  
Well, yeah, but I would also like it if there were no kisses at all. Great! I kissed Lizzie before I ever really got to kiss her. "Why would you kiss her?"  
  
"Aren't you two dating?"  
  
Um, no, "No. What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Dude! She asked you to the movies. I thought she was asking you on a date or something!"  
  
"Ethan, we always go to the movies together. It's not a date, though."  
  
"Well, no one ever told me that."  
  
Great! What am I supposed to do now? Lizzie probably thinks I am the biggest freak, "I guess it was an honest mistake. I will, however go ahead and tell you so you will know in the future, I am not dating anyone."  
  
"Does that mean I can go out with anyone as you?"  
  
"NO! No way! You can't do that! Just lay low for the next week and don't ask anyone out. Oh, and don't kiss anyone else either, especially Lizzie." You've already kissed my best friend.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry I kissed her. I thought that you two were an item or something."  
  
"We aren't" To my disappointment.   
  
"Okay. I guess I will apologize to her."  
  
"No! I mean, no need to do that," I said. Sometimes, apologies would just make things worse, and more awkward, like in this case, "Just don't do it again." Please don't do it again. PLEASE.  
  
I can't believe he kissed her!!! Why is God trying to punish me???  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
As soon as I got home, I went to my computer to put some finishing touches on my essay. I still don't know what to think of this whole Gordo kissing me on this cheek thing, but decided as I was walking back to my house that it was probably nothing and wasn't a big deal.  
  
Unless, he wants to make it a big deal. I know from experience that kisses on the cheek are not a really big thing. I mean, imagine back when I kissed Gordo if he spent day after day thinking about those kisses and wondering what would happen if it was more than a casual friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
On the other hand, I can also sympathize with him if he did think about it because I think I am I may be thinking about this kiss for a long time.   
  
***  
  
***Happy Holidays!***  
  
***As always, feel free to review. In fact, I insist upon it. I am not updating this until I receive at least a thousand reviews for this chapter. What? A thousand is too much? Nonsense! Make it two thousand! (or just one)*** 


	12. Monday, Monday

***I do not own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Monday, Monday  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Okay, so today is my third day of being Ethan, but somehow, I'm nervous. I mean, I was kind of thinking that this would only be a week and what could happen in a week, right? Oh, right, A LOT can happen in a week. A LOT can happen in one day. Especially now that we have to interact with other people. The worst part is, I don't have but one class with him so I can't watch out for him. I have to retake the science I took last year and I get a free period. . .that I get to spend with Lizzie.   
  
Oh, wait, that will be weird because I kissed her. Wait, no I didn't Ethan did. Ethan is me and I am Ethan. All I have to do is remember that for today and give Ethan the homework I did and I should be set . . .assuming Ethan turns in my homework.  
  
Anyway, after I got dressed into what I thought looked very Ethanesque, I went to school. I decided to walk because it occurred to me that he lived a lot closer to the school than in did and it would save the whole "who should I sit next to?" thing. Oh God! Who is Ethan as me going to sit next to. He better not sit next to someone like Kate. I really don't care to become friends with Kate this week, either as Ethan or Ethan as me.  
  
Right as I was entering the school, Ethan came up to me. Without sounding vain or anything, he actually didn't do to badly when he got dressed. I suppose he could pass as me. . .as long as he doesn't talk or anything. . .at all.  
  
Surprisingly enough, he gave me a folder and said, "Uh, here's my homework to turn into class. Also, inside my book bag is my schedule."  
  
Wow, for once Ethan was on the ball, "Thanks," I said, and I reached into the backpack I was carrying and handed him a few papers with my schedule on top, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ethan looked at my schedule and shook his head, "Nah, I think I can handle it. Thanks," he smiled, "Oh, right, should we meet up at lunch, to you know, recap?"  
  
Wow. I don't give that guy enough credit, do I? "Uh, sure," I said, "Yeah, I like that idea. Meet me at that bench in the courtyard at lunch, okay?"  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "Okay, I'll see you then." Ethan waved and we went our separate directions. I nearly bumped into Lizzie on my way to my new first class, history.  
  
"Oh! Ethan! Hey!" She said, as if she was happy to see me. I smiled back, "I thought we could meet in the library to study during fourth. Is that okay with you?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Great," Lizzie said, smiling. I love her smile, "See you then."  
  
I nodded and headed to Ethan's locker. The combination was written on the schedule and when I opened it, it was pretty messy. I expected it to be like that, though. I got his history book and slammed it shut when I saw Kate on the other side of the door, smiling. I jumped when I saw her there.  
  
"Ethan! Hey! I didn't see you on the bus this morning. I thought you weren't going to be here today or something," Kate said, sounding worried.  
  
"Nah, I just decided to walk."  
  
"Care to walk me to my first class?"  
  
Care to walk off a cliff? Oh, right, I'm supposed to be Ethan. What would Ethan do in this situation? Okay, I don't know that one, but what would I do as Ethan in this situation. Kate must have noticed that I hadn't given her an answer, because she then said, "Silly! Don't you remember I have French first period?"  
  
Oh, right, she has that class with Lizzie. I really don't want to walk all that way with her, though, "Sorry," I said, "But I have to get to history early. I have to ask the teacher a question."  
  
"Oh," Kate said. I was surprised she didn't say anything about it though, because what I just said didn't sound like an Ethan thing to say, "Well, have fun in history. See you at lunch."  
  
No you won't. I'll be with Ethan. I let her walk away, though, without saying anything. I went to history. We had five minutes before class started and I sat down. I sat down in the back, away from the teacher so I wouldn't be expected to talk as much. I didn't really know anyone in that class, except Veruca and I don't even know Veruca all that well so I didn't really talk to anyone. Some guy sat next to me and started talking about this party over the weekend and asked me why I wasn't there. I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged and said, "didn't feel like going."   
  
Class started and we took notes as the teacher lectured us about the French and Indian war. It occurred to me that I would have this class later and would probably be better off with my notes than Ethan's notes, so I guess I will just be making copies all week of the notes I take. Fortunately, this class is all listen and no discussion (which normally I hate because I like participating) so I wasn't expected to talk.  
  
Next, I had Spanish II. I don't take Spanish, I take Latin, so for this class, I thought I was pretty screwed, especially when the teacher announced that we would be having a pop quiz. A lot of people groaned and I wanted to strangle them. At least they knew the general idea of the quiz. It was all. . .Spanish to me. I'll admit I'm smart, but I can't just pull a language out of my head and know all the rules with grammar and spelling. We were given the quiz, and it was on irregular verbs. I don't think I had to try to hard to fail that quiz. I tried to do what I could with what I know in Latin, but I am sure I failed anyway. I feel pretty bad for Ethan right now. All I can say is that I turned in his homework.  
  
After the quiz, the class learned about direct and indirect objects. I copied everything she had on the board, even if I didn't understand any of it. I hope Ethan does.  
  
After that part of hell was over, I had English. Ethan has a different teacher than I do so I had to go to a different room. I was surprised and happy to see Miranda in that class. She was sitting there, reading a book. I said hi to her and sat in the desk behind her. She didn't try to talk to me, probably because I am Ethan and she probably doesn't even remember that I talked with her on Saturday at the Digital Bean.  
  
English was pretty boring. They are reading Dante's Inferno in that class, and I read that a few years ago. I took notes for Ethan's sake, but I was so ready to get out of that class and go study with Lizzie.  
  
After what seemed like days, we were released and I headed to Ethan's locker to get his math book and then I went to the library to wait for Lizzie. Lizzie showed up a few seconds after I did, out of breath. She walked over to where I was and we sat down. "Sorry, I just came from the gym."  
  
I nodded my head. It will be really hard to pretend I am Ethan with her I am surprised she hasn't caught on already. "Do you have your math book?"  
  
I nodded my head and held up Ethan's mathbook.  
  
"Great," she said, "What about your last quiz?"  
  
Oh, right. I hope it's in his book bag. I looked through all the papers and I finally found a few math quizzes. I handed them to Lizzie and watched as she cringed as she looked at the grades. I peeked and saw that Ethan got a 34 on the last quiz and had to be averaging a 60 in all the other quizzes. The highest grade he had was an 82, and that was on the first quiz of the year, which was basic addition and subtraction."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, "I guess we will start with the first chapter and build up to Chapter three."  
  
I smiled, weakly, "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Do you have your notes?"  
  
I got out Ethan's notebook and turned to the Math section and showed them to her. She looked over them, "These are good notes. Do you have any specific problems in chapter one?"  
  
I didn't know the answer to that one. I guess I am just going to have to be vague, "Yeah, expressions using variables is hard."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's the whole chapter."  
  
I nodded my head, "I know. I had a problem with the whole chapter."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Okay, let's start with section one."  
  
Lizzie went on to explain the first three sections of the first chapter as I half-paid attention to what she said. You know, she would make a good teacher some day. She is smart, beautiful, funny, and has a great personality. You know, I bet she could teach me a few things. . .  
  
I snapped out of it and came to my senses. I should probably make her feel good by asking her questions or something, "Uh, how do you do number three?" I asked pointing to a problem on the page. Lizzie looked over the problem and used one of the sheets of paper in Ethan's notebook to explain the process as she went through it step by step. Of course, I understood how to do the problem, but I started to feel bad. Ethan would actually benefit from this tutorial. I took that away from him by making this stupid wish. I didn't even really get to talk to Lizzie during this time, and I knew what she was talking about, while Ethan was probably flunking math. I made a personal note to remember to try and help Ethan with his work if he had any problems.  
  
It seemed like as soon as the bell rang for lunch, Lizzie shot up and said, "Well, I have to go see Gordo now. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
Uh-oh. She seemed sort of anxious. Also, what does she need to see me for? I mean, -------Oh, my God-she wants to talk to me about yesterday. She can't do that. I have to stop her, "Wait!" I said, and I think it probably came out louder than I wanted it to, "Don't go!"  
  
Lizzie looked at me like I was crazy, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, needing to think of something fast, "It's just I like spending time with you, that's all." It was the first thing I could think of, and it somehow sounded wrong coming from Ethan's voice, "I mean, you are really helping me in math."  
  
Lizzie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ethan, this has only been the first day. How can you even tell that I have helped you?"   
  
"I just can, that's all," I said, trying to pull off the Ethan smile thing that all the girls seem to dig, although, I have a feeling it looked funny when I did it.  
  
"Well, that's sweet, but I really have to talk to Gordo now."  
  
"No, you can't!" I said, again, louder than I anticipated, "I mean, because I really need to talk to him right now about something."  
  
"About what?" Lizzie asked, sounding both intrigued and disbelieving.  
  
"I can't say," I said, and then it occurred to me that she might ask "Gordo" later about it, "I mean its personal and Gordo made me promise not to tell anyone."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "Gordo is telling you secrets?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding my head, but the way she made it sound had so much doubt, I couldn't resist, "Why wouldn't Gordo tell me secrets?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Lizzie said, "I mean, I just didn't realize you and Gordo were such good friends."  
  
Well, Ethan and I aren't exactly best friends, but I guess we are friends to some extent, "We talk. Anyway, it would probably be in your best interest to keep away from us during lunch."  
  
Lizzie looked at me strangely, "Okay, I need to work on homework anyway. Will you just tell Gordo to call me?"  
  
"Sure," I said, and I left the library to go see Ethan. I hope he hasn't done anything stupid being me. Okay, I doubt he has, but you never know  
  
Luckily, Ethan was there waiting for me on the bench, "Hey," I said, "How was your day?" I said, as I sat next to him on the bench.  
  
~~~  
  
~Ethan~  
  
"Good," I said, as mustard fell onto my lap. I hope Gordo didn't notice that I stained his clothes, but this sandwich is so good.  
  
"That's good," Gordo said, and I think I saw relief in that expression, "So what went on with you? What happened in my classes?"  
  
"Well," I said, "You have the same classes as I do, well with the exception of chemistry, but I didn't blow anything up, so it's all good."  
  
"Did anything happen that I should know about?"  
  
I thought for a few minutes. Do I really want to tell him that he has detention after school?   
  
~~~  
  
Review and I'll give you a tomato. 


	13. Newsies

***It's been a while, no? Sorry it's taken me so long. . .life got busy what can I say? Anyway, this chapter was inspired because I saw Newsies [in the wee hours of] this morning (a musical featuring the guy that plays Mr. Digs) and I was like wow, that guy deserves some credit.***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Detention  
  
~Ethan~  
  
Okay, before I tell Gordo what happened maybe I should tell him about my day.  
  
I went to all his classes, took his notes, and didn't participate in the class discussion. That is what he asked for right? In fact, things were going good until last period.   
  
He has English fourth period, and it's a different teacher than my regular English teacher, and for some reason, Mr. Dig was substituting (something to do with food and poison. . .those two don't sound like they'd mix well together, by the way) and he was talking about English and stuff, and writing articles for papers, when he got into this story of newspaper boys going on strike in New York because they were getting paid less or something. He made it this story a big extravaganza and I was taking notes, when I realized that this wasn't English. . .this was history. Just as he was getting into the movie made from this story, I raised my hand and he called on me "Yes Gordo?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Um, are we supposed to be taking notes on this?"  
  
For some reason, Mr. Dig's frown disappeared, "No," he said all stern-like. I've never seen him like this before.  
  
I scratched my head as he continued going on about the movie and how was in it, and he sang and danced, and I was thinking, wait. . .isn't this supposed to be a true story? I raised my hand again.  
  
"Hmm?" he called, apparently not liking the fact that he was being interrupted.  
  
"Did they really dance together and sing together in the streets like that back then?"  
  
"No, Gordo, they didn't," he said, as if I was slowly breaking his enthusiasm, "But that's not the point! The point is that this was a powerful story about something passionate and something where kids stood up for themselves. Of all people, Gordo, I would think that you would understand."  
  
I shook my head, "No, I don't understand. Why would you sing and dance when it didn't really happen?"  
  
"Gordo," he sighed, "I don't really know how to explain it. Can I go on with the story, now?"  
  
"Yeah," I sighed, but this was just too unsettling. Why would a group of guys sing and dance in the middle of the street when they don't have to? Don't they have school or something? Also, what did this story have to do with English???  
  
"It took us months to learn those dance steps," he said, "But we did, and not I can proudly credit my dancing to that movie," and he did a little dance in front of us.  
  
I couldn't help it anymore, I mean, he's a good dancer and everything, but it didn't make any sense. I came in here expecting to learn English or read a book or something, and he was talking about a movie. . .a musical no less.  
  
"Did they at least sing back then?" I asked, trying to come up with some resolution.  
  
I think Mr. Dig was getting angry again, but he said nothing.   
  
Wow, oh yeah I was supposed to explain why I have that after school detention. I didn't get it because of Mr. Dig because that would have been unconstitutional or something like that. (it has to do with one of those amendments or something) Actually, come to think about it I got the detention in Latin. That was third period, wasn't it.  
  
Oh, well. Obviously, it wasn't bad because I hardly remember what happened. Oh, right, now I remember! We were taking notes and I couldn't read one of the words on the board so I asked the person next to me what it said and he was all, "Read it yourself" and I was like, "But I can't" and he was all, "Well, that's too bad," and at that point the teacher turned around and all eyes were on me (or shall I say Gordo?) and the teacher was all "Detention!" and that's the story. It wasn't my fault, either. That rat next to me was the one with the problem.  
  
Maybe that's what got me in the mood to be inquisitive towards Mr. Dig.  
  
Anyway, how do I tell Gordo that I got him in trouble? Oh, right, I just do.  
  
"Yo, Gordo, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?" Gordo said.  
  
"It's about this afternoon. Do I have to do something after school?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "No, just go home. I might go over there later to work on homework with you, though."  
  
"What time?" I asked.  
  
Gordo shrugged again, "I don't know. I was thinking around four or five."  
  
Lets see. . .detention would be over at four and it will take about twenty minutes to get home, "How about sometime after four thirty?"  
  
Uh-oh. Gordo looks suspicious, "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to hang around after school for something."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Why is he asking me all these questions. I gulped, "Hey, did you know that Mr. Dig was in a movie."  
  
"Ethan, why do you need to stay after school?"  
  
"Actually, it was a musical."  
  
"Ethan…"  
  
"Yeah, he got to sing and dance and everything."  
  
"Ethan…"  
  
"The musical was based on a true story."  
  
"Ethan…why?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess the director decided it would be a good story."  
  
"ETHAN! Why are you staying after school?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have no reason to stay after school. They only reason people stay after school is if they need to do research or…" and he looked at me and thought for a minute. Wow…I look intelligent when I think. I should look like that more often.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I was trying to come up with some explanation as to why Ethan was staying after school, but he wasn't saying anything. I don't have a project to research and I'm not in trouble…unless, "Ethan, do I have detention this afternoon?"  
  
He looked at me and I wish I knew what he was thinking, "You see, it depends on your definition of detention."  
  
"Ethan, tell me," I said, "I'm not going to get mad at you. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"I couldn't read what was on the board in Latin, so I asked the guy sitting next to me and he was being a jerk and the teacher turned around and saw me and gave me a detention just like that."  
  
What?? Wait, hold on, here. "You talked in Latin?"  
  
"Yeah. . .what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Ethan," I said, cursing myself for being so forgetful, "Those weren't notes you were taking. That was a quiz."  
  
"What? She never said anything about a quiz!"  
  
"Well, we have one every Monday."  
  
"Ohhh," Ethan said, "Now I understand. I thought all those blank lines were weird."  
  
Yeah, and now I have a detention in my school record. This is great! Just great! First, he kissed Lizzie before I did and now, he gives my first detention ever! AHHH! I want to be me again!"  
  
I managed to control my temper long enough to get through lunch and talk to him about the rest of the day and everything. Lunch was just about over when I spotted Lizzie coming our way. She looked at Ethan, who she thought was me and then me, who she thought was Ethan and then back at Ethan, "Gordo can I talk to you for a minute?" she said. Was it just me, or did she look nervous?  
  
"Sure," Ethan said, "What's up?"  
  
Lizzie looked at me and bit her lip, "Ethan, do you mind if we talk alone?"  
  
I looked at Ethan and Ethan looked back at me. Gee, this was a little awkward. Finally Ethan said, "Anything you say to me can be said in front of my pal, Ethan."  
  
I resisted the temptation to hit myself. This was not what he was supposed to say. How about a "Not now. How about later online?" or a simple, "I'm busy," or, heck, I'd even settle for a "sure," at this point. But, what he said? Lizzie can read right through it. I mean, look at her, she is. I guess it is up to me to say something.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo and I are working on a project that we need to finish as soon a possible. Can you wait until after school or something."  
  
Lizzie looked at me and then Ethan and she said something, but I could tell she was confused, "Sure," she said, looking at Ethan, "I'll talk to you online or call you."  
  
Yes! That's good. That way, she can actually talk to the real Gordo. Not the fake one.   
  
Lizzie turned around and walked away. That was weird. I feel like I hurt Lizzie or something. Great, now she probably thinks I am uncomfortable talking to her alone or something.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie" Miranda called and I stopped. I had just had a very weird conversation with Gordo, "Lizzie! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay," I said, but in all honesty, I'm really confused. Gordo is supposed to be my best friend, but lately, he's been acting really strange. First, at my house, then yesterday when I walked him home and then today. It just doesn't make sense. It's almost like he is a different person or something.  
  
"Good. Do you have any plans on Friday night?"  
  
"No," I said, realizing I was probably being rude, "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could double. You, me, Gordo, and Joe. We can go to a movie or something. Are you up for it?"  
  
Double date with Gordo? Not if he acts the way he is acting now, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be great! Just like old times!"  
  
"Well, I don't know," I said, "It depends on Gordo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's been acting really funny lately," I said and I walked away to catch my next class, "Really funny." 


	14. Figure it Out

***I'm on spring break. Yay!***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Figure it Out  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I decided something was going on that nobody was telling me about. It was strange, you know? Like not only Gordo was acting a little crazy, but Ethan was acting a little funny himself. Well, not really funny as much as, well I hate to say it, but not himself. It's almost like they got together and BAM! Decided to be different. They weren't themselves. In fact, now that I think about it, Gordo was acting a lot like Ethan and Ethan was acting a lot like Gordo…no, that's not right.   
  
That's weird. I miss Gordo being Gordo and Ethan being Ethan. Why are they acting so different? I'm not as concerned about Ethan as I am about Gordo. I'm really worried about him. He must be really confused right now because he kissed me that sends me mixed signals because then he acted like nothing happened online.   
  
This is all really funny, I tell you. I want to get to the bottom of it. I've never wanted anything so badly in my life.  
  
I was walking across the hallway to my next class when I overheard the office mention Gordo's name. I figured he was going to be offered some sort of scholarship or something because he always is, but I listened anyway and I couldn't believe what I heard. Gordo had detention!  
  
What was going on here? This was all so confusing. My best friend whome I have known since birth has detention? He almost never gets detention. What did he do?   
  
I decided to listen in to see if I could find out what he did, but it wasn't explained. I was disappointed, but I still felt like there was something going on here that someone failed to inform me about.  
  
I had an idea. I had a plan. I would get to the bottom of this by the end of the day and that was that.  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. I felt pretty badly about the way I treated Lizzie back there, both the physical me and the mental me, but there was nothing I could do. If all went according to my plan, maybe I would tell her in her dreams one day but I was definitely not about to tell her what was going on between Ethan and I.  
  
Although, Lizzie was looking at me funny all throughout Algebra II, our last class, the only class we had together. She was looking at the physical me, though, and not at me as Ethan, which made me suddenly feel insecure. Why was she starring at me like that?   
  
I let it go though, assuming that I would have to deal with that all week whether I wanted to or not and I couldn't say anything.  
  
I thought I could safely exit without having Kate or anyone bother me, but I was wrong. Of all people, it was Lizzie who stopped me. She looked like she was on some sort of mission. All I really wanted to do was go home, though, but she did stop me and I did feel some sort of obligation partially due to the fact that we didn't really talk during lunch.  
  
But why was she talking to Ethan? I mean, me? What does she want with me? Aha! Maybe it was tutoring stuff.  
  
"Ethan!" she said, "wait up! We need to talk!"  
  
Oh great! What did I do now? I turned to look at her. Wow, she is beautiful and totally worth it if I can get her to like me, "Lizzie!" I said, failing miserably to sound exactly like Ethan, "Wassup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lizzie said, but she was lying and I could tell, "I mean, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, "Just dandy."  
  
"Cool. Mind if I walk you home?" she said.  
  
Dammit. What do I do now? Wait a minute…does she always walk Ethan home? "Sure," I said, hiding whatever mix of emotions I was feeling. I knew she liked Ethan. I just knew it!  
  
"Cool," she said, "so, about this math thing. You are getting really good at it."  
  
Can she tell I was bluffing in the library, "Thanks," I said, "I-I studied over the weekend."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "This tutoring thing might not take you a long time at all."  
  
"Nope," I said, probably still sounding nervous. I sure felt nervous.  
  
"So," she said, laughing. I'm not sure why, though, "You and Gordo are working on a project, huh?"  
  
"Yep," I said. She knows something, doesn't she?  
  
"That's cool," she said, nodding her head. He sighed, "Ethan, have you noticed anything strange about Gordo lately?"  
  
I swallowed. She suspects something, "N-no," I said, more nervous than before, "W-why?"  
  
Lizzie looked at me and said nothing as she looked at me thoughtfully. Why is she looking at me like that? Am I just imagining things? It's only Monday!  
  
"It's just--," she said, "He's been acting strange, that's all. I mean, he is just acting so abnormal and everything."  
  
"Maybe it's a phase," I suggested. I'll suggest anything but the truth.  
  
"What kind of a phase?"  
  
"I don't know. Y-you know how teenagers are. One minute they are acting one way and the next minute they are acting the complete opposite."  
  
"So you are saying he'll get over it?" she asked, but she sounded doubtful.  
  
"Most likely," I said, and I should have stopped there, but I went on, "it will probably go away in a few days."  
  
Lizzie looked at me strangely, "what makes you say a few days? It might take a few years!"  
  
"I hope not," I mumbled, and I don't think she heard that, luckily, "Maybe Ethan is just under a lot of stress."  
  
"You are? About what?" Lizzie asked. Oops. Did I just say Ethan? Great. Now she thinks I am talking in first person.  
  
"I," I said, trying to think of something, "I mean, with school and all. I think this time is very stressful."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "But what about Gordo?"  
  
"Maybe…he's under a lot of stress too."  
  
"What kind of stress."  
  
"I don't know," I said, shrugging, "Emotional stress."  
  
"Emotional stress?" Lizzie repeated, looking at me, again, curiously. She said nothing as we reached Ethan's house.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" I asked, in a way hoping she would because then we could talk some more and I could convince her that Gordo was acting perfectly normal.  
  
"No," she said, somewhat distantly, "Actually, I think I left something at school, so I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
  
I shrugged. It was probably for the best anyway. There are only a certain number of hours that I can act like Ethan in a day. I guess I can only hope that she doesn't think about this too much and we can talk tonight on IM so I can convince her that I am under a lot of stress.  
  
I watched as she left and headed back to the school. If only she knew what was really going on. . .  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Yeah, somehow that talk with Ethan didn't satisfy my taste. He didn't help me at all! I know Gordo and Gordo does not go through phases.  
  
That is why I am going back to school. To talk to Gordo. By the time I get there, Gordo should be getting out and I can talk to him about this. I can only hope that he will be straight with me and tell me everything. Because if he doesn't, I'll be mad.  
  
~~~  
  
~Ethan~  
  
After detention, you can only imagine my surprise when I saw Lizzie out there waiting for me. Gee, I've heard about best friends sticking together and all that, but I never thought she would be waiting for me or anything.   
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
I blinked. What was going on, "Hey," I said.  
  
"Gordo, can we talk?" she said, and she looked all concerned about something. Gee, I hope it has nothing to do with me. 


	15. Best Kept Secret

***I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take so long to update. Anyway, forgive me and here is the next chapter.***  
  
***I don't own Lizzie McGuire.***  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Best Kept Secret  
  
~Ethan~  
  
"Sure," I said, laughing nervously. Wait! What if this wasn't a laughing matter? I smiled, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Lizzie looked around and she looked awfully uncertain about something. She bit her lip, "Gordo," she said.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said. Hey, I'm getting pretty good at realizing that I am Gordo, and I even added a little quote from that movie.  
  
But Lizzie didn't seem amused. Hey, you can't please everyone, right? "Can we sit down?" she asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lizzie looked around and I tried to follow her eyes but that wasn't helping. "Can we go somewhere else and sit down?"  
  
"Sure. Digital Bean?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No. There are too many people there."  
  
Why is that a problem? I mean, people are everywhere. They are, like, unavoidable. Unless…uh-oh. Maybe Lizzie is ready to tell Gordo that she loves him or something. I shouldn't be there for that. Gordo should be there for that. I gulped and smiled, showing all my teeth, "Are you sure we need to talk about something now?" I asked, "I mean, what about sometime next week?"  
  
"No!" Lizzie said, and the way she said it scared me.  
  
"Okay," I said, "We can talk about it now. Want to go to the court yard?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lizzie said, and she and I walked off to the court yard and Lizzie sat down on the bench. I stood there waiting. "You can sit down," she said, looking up at me."  
  
"Oh," I said, laughing nervously. I sat down next to her.   
  
She looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. "Gordo," she started, "I've been worried about you these past few days. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, relieved to know that this wasn't some deep confession or anything.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Do I not sound believable or something? I nodded my head, "I'm positive."  
  
"Okay," she said, biting her lip and looking at the ground beyond me, "You just seem so different in the past few days and I miss the old Gordo."  
  
I nodded my head, "I see," I said, "Well, I'm trying to work on that."  
  
Lizzie laughed, "You know, it's weird because I was so worried about you that I asked Ethan about you."  
  
Now is that time to get nervous, "Oh?" I asked, "Wh-what did you do that for?"  
  
"Because you've been hanging around him a lot lately. I miss you, Gordo. I feel like I'm losing my best friend," I saw tears streaming down her face, "and then you kissed me the other night and I didn't know what to think. What's going on here, Gordo?"  
  
Wow. Now I feel awful. Maybe I should tell her. She is Gordo's best friend and I think Gordo would understand if I told Lizzie. I sighed, "Lizzie, can you keep a secret?" I asked. Maybe it would be better if Gordo didn't find out about this.  
  
Lizzie wiped her tears from her face and nodded, "Gordo, I'm your best friend. Of course I can keep a secret." She put her hand on top of mine, which made me feel even more nervous. Telling her is something I should do, right? She could help.  
  
"Lizzie," I said, with my best serious facial expression. I hope those acting classes worked, "I'm not really Gordo. I'm Ethan Craft stuck in Gordo's body."  
  
Lizzie looked at me strangely. It was stranger than she ever had before and then it happened. She burst out laughing. "Gordo," she said, between breaths, "okay, first of all, that makes no sense and second of all, since when are you trying to get a role in the Days of Our Lives? This is not a laughing matter. I was really worried about you. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Lizzie said, hitting me and showing a facial expression that was mixed with laughter, puzzlement, and anger, "I'll tell you what," she said, getting up, "talk to me when you've pulled yourself together and are ready to be mature again."  
  
Uh-oh. She started walking off. I panicked, "Lizzie, wait!" I called, running to her. Maybe the serious face was what blew it, "I really can explain." I grabbed her arm.  
  
She shook me off and looked into my eyes, "Seriously?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head and put up two fingers, "Scouts honor."  
  
She looked at my hand and rolled her eyes, "You were never a scout, Gordo and besides, it's three fingers."  
  
"Oh," was all I could say, putting my hand down. I looked at her and she still didn't look amused. This was going to be harder than I thought, "Lizzie, you have to listen to me. You're not the only one who is confused."  
  
She crossed her arms. Um, at least she was sticking around. "Want to sit back down?" I asked.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked past me to the bench. I followed her and we sat back down. She still had her arm crossed and I was pretty sure there were tears in her eyes. "Lizzie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lizzie, I," I started, but then it dawned on me. Even I wasn't sure I'd believe what I was about to tell her. Let's see, how did Gordo explain how this happened, "Remember how Gord-I mean I was at your house on Friday night?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah."  
  
"Remember how your grandmother came over and did something involving wishes and smoke?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "She said that yours was the only one that would come true."  
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, and I know it's weird, but it did come true."  
  
Lizzie looked at me skeptically and shook her head as she smiled, "No, no, that's impossible," she said. She didn't get up though.  
  
I nodded my head, "That's what I thought, until I woke up the next morning in Gordo's bed."  
  
Lizzie looked at me, looked at the ground and looked back at me, as if she was deciding whether or not she believed me, "Wait a minute," she said, "are you trying to say that you are not really Gordo?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"And that your…Ethan?"  
  
I nodded my head again. Man, this woman definitely is giving my head a work out.  
  
"But…why?" she asked, as if she were disgusted.  
  
"I don't know," was all I could offer. Why was I in this predicament again?  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
I shrugged, "I have no idea what Gordo wished for. Whatever it is, I think its supposed to last only…"  
  
"Seven days," she completed, then she looked at me again, "Ethan?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, glad to be called my own name.  
  
"Wow," she said, uncrossing her arms and leaning against the back of the bench, "As crazy as this is, it makes a lot of sense now that I think of it."  
  
"Great!" I said, "Now, we can go over to my house and tell Gordo that you know about all of this!"  
  
But Lizzie shook her head, "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yeah, no," she said, and she looked at me and grinned, "I think this would be a lot better if we didn't tell Gordo for now."  
  
Why is that not a good idea? "But you two are best friends! Don't you tell each other, like, everything?"  
  
Lizzie laughed and looked at me and shook her head, "He wasn't planning on telling me, was he?"  
  
***  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I don't know why and I can't really explain it, but for some reason, I believe its Ethan that I'm talking to. It doesn't make a lot of sense scientifically, but as far as behavior, well, let's see, Gordo and Ethan both came over to my house on Saturday and they both acted strangely, then "Gordo" kissed me, which I guess was Ethan's mistake, and now, this is all coming together. But what does this have anything to do with Gordo's wish? What did he wish for anyway? Did he wish he could be Ethan or something?  
  
"I don't know," Ethan said.  
  
I sighed. I wanted an explanation and I got one. But something about this wasn't right. "Ethan?" I asked, trying to look at him, but it was weird calling Gordo's face Ethan, "Do you have any idea at all what Gordo wished for or why he wished for what he did?"  
  
He shrugged, "I think he wished he could be me for some reason."  
  
"Do you have any idea of what that reason is?"  
  
He shrugged yet again. This theory of them switching places was coming more and more together by the minute, wasn't it? He leaned in a little closer, "Between you and me," he said, looking around I guess to see if anyone was listening, "I think Gordo likes you."  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said, "we're friends. What's the matter with liking friends?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, "I mean, I think he LIKE likes you. You know, he wants to be your boo type thing."  
  
Okay, I never want to hear "boo" come out of Gordo's mouth again, because, well, it just isn't right, but putting that into context, what the heck is going on? "So that's why he's you?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded, "That's what I'm thinking. I actually thought you two were a thing yesterday and that's why I kissed you."  
  
So, that answers my next question. I relaxed again and thought about everything. This was crazy and it still made no sense, but DID Gordo actually like me? I smiled. He sure does go through some strange things to try and send me the message.  
  
"Um, I can find out more about it later and I'm not positive that what I said is the reason, but I do think that he does like you."  
  
I nodded my head and stood up. I really need to think about all of this, and I needed to think about this alone. "Well, Ethan, thanks. You helped me a lot," I grinned.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll call you or IM you if I find something else out."  
  
"Okay," I said, smiling, "Just remember not to tell Gordo about any of this." Even if it's a lie and I really was talking to Gordo, at least maybe he'd get the message that I was also interested in him.  
  
And maybe I could have a little fun of my own with this.   
  
I smiled as I walked all the way home. This was going to be a pretty interesting week, after all.   
  
  
  
***  
  
***I'll update as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review!*** 


	16. Getting Served

This summer has been really hectic. I thought the last few weeks of school were stressful, but as soon as school ended, I had all these other things to do and accomplish. I just got back from this college thing last night and I thought maybe this would be something.  
  
I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"Don't go tryin' some new fashion  
  
Don't change the color of your hair;  
  
You always have my unspoken passion  
  
Though I might not seem to care."  
  
-Billy Joel, "Just the Way You Are"  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Just the Way You Are  
  
Lizzie  
  
I thought about the things I could do to manipulate Gordo with the information Ethan just told me. I could pull off some devious stuff. I can't believe he would do this all because he likes me. He must think I still like Ethan...even though I was over him years ago.  
  
Ooh this is the kind of information I really want to share with someone, but everyone will think I'm crazy. If I hadn't been through with what I've been through with Ethan and Gordo these past three days, I wouldn't believe it myself. But it came straight from Gordo's mouth...and Ethan's brain. Had Ethan said it, I would have completely doubted it. And that's really horrible to say about Ethan, but it's true.  
  
Anyway, after finishing my homework, I couldn't stop thinking about this whole situation. I wanted to know if it was true that Gordo liked me as more than a friend. I knew I couldn't do anything until the end of the week about it, but for now, knowing that there was a chance, it was weird.  
  
Then I thought about everything. Gordo chose to be Ethan in hopes to win me over? That doesn't really seem like the Gordo I know. The whole reason I like Gordo in the first place is because he's sweet and he's not afraid to be himself. He's not ugly, either, but looks only get one so far in life. After thinking about it for a really long time, like, until mom called me for dinner, I was even more confused than I was when I didn't know what was going on. I thought Gordo was secure with who he was, but now this is making me question him. I mean, I know he probably thought this whole seven day thing was a joke, but still. There had to have been some truth in his wish. He didn't want me to like him. He wanted me to really confuse me so I would like Ethan and then when Ethan went back to himself, what would I do then? I thought I was flattered, but now I'm a little doubtful. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I really want to know the truth. For some reason, I was really mad at Gordo. Only, my madness was interrupted when my mom called me down to dinner.  
  
Ugh. Who decided family dinners were a good idea? Because, really, they aren't. My mom, my dad, Matt, and I have to sit and eat dinner together almost every night. Most families eat in shifts. I mean, could we at least cut this family dinner crap to once a week. I think being around Matt this much is ruining my karma. I think that's the right word, anyway...  
  
Okay, so after another hideous meal with the family, talking as little as possible as I thought about this strange situation, I went back upstairs, continuing my anger towards Gordo. I really really wanted to get back at him for this, but how was I going to do that? I thought and I thought and I thought some more until I was interrupted when the phone rang. I jumped, but I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie?" Crap. It was Ethan's voice. That meant that it was really Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Ethan," I said, "So, um, how are you?" Yeah, and what's your excuse for calling me as Ethan. Ethan never calls me, punk.  
  
"I'm fine," he said. Yeah, he would be fine, "and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, too," he said.  
  
"Ethan? Is there any way I can help you with something?"  
  
"Uh, well, um, yeah, actually," he said, stumbling on his words. Yeah, he can fluster all he wants, but that won't change my anger, "I wanted to thank you for helping me today with math. You helped a lot."  
  
"Is that all?" I said. It was really difficult to be mad at Gordo in Ethan's voice. You really do associate voices with the people that belong to the voices.  
  
"Um, no, actually I have something else to say. It's about Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him after detention," I said, only to see what his response would be."  
  
"Oh, really?" He asked. Hah! He seems a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe I was jumping to conclusions before."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he said. He was waiting for more. I could tell.  
  
Okay, yeah, so looking back, maybe I shouldn't have been so angry with him and should have waited to hear his side of the story before I judged, but this was a time of confusion and he was the only one who could answer all my questions, yet I couldn't ask him anything. But I went on, "Yeah, besides, these changes aren't a big deal. In fact, they make him seem a lot more normal. You know what I'm talking about?" Okay, so yeah, I was still mad at him. It's going to take a while, explanation or not, to get over this.  
  
He was silent on the other end for a minute. That comment wasn't that harsh, was it? "Yeah," he finally said, "more normal." Ouch. Maybe I touched a button I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Gordo! I didn't mean it! All I really mean is that I don't want you to change to try to impress me. It's like that Billy Joel song, I like you just the way you are!!!  
  
"Not that he wasn't really normal before this," yeah, maybe I should shut up.  
  
"Yeah, well, I should go...I'm really tired." Yikes. I really did hit something.  
  
"Goodnight, Ethan. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait. What was it that you wanted to say about Gordo?"  
  
"Oh, forget about it. It's not really important."  
  
"Well, I'm always willing to listen. You're always welcome to call me."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said, he wasn't very enthusiastic.  
  
We hung up and I didn't know what to do. I went into that conversation angry and wanting some type of revenge, but once I said something, I didn't feel any better.  
  
Yeah, so now I have to make a mental note tomorrow to assure Gordo that I was out of line, when I'm supposed to be talking to Ethan.  
  
Oh, how I wish I could call Miranda and tell her what was going on. Actually, I wish I had NO idea what was going on. 


End file.
